Shugo chara The Vampire Loves
by blackknight291
Summary: AU. IkuxAmu. Amu's fate changed the moment she met Ikuto, a vampire she coincidentally rescued; unbeknown to her there is a bond that she cannot escape from.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well…

Chapter 1:

Ikuto lands inside the abandoned old house; his body covered in blood, clothes torn. He looked pale under the full moon when his powers should have been in the fullest.

'Master, are you alright?' Ikuto's small servant asked in a small voice. A small human-cat like creature floats near Ikuto's face, the creature practically the size of a milk carton. He kept pacing worried of his master; looked for the injuries his master have.

'I'm fine.' Ikuto mutters. He wasn't exactly fine though; he lost too much blood encountering the vampire hunter. He should have known that he is falling into a trap. He cursed himself for falling into it.

Ikuto faces Yoru, pets his familiar and mutters, 'Go ahead and hide yourself. I do not want you to endanger yourself because of me.'

Yoru face his master worried. He couldn't leave his master so easily knowing that his master might die in the hands of the vampire hunter. His ears perked up sensing presence in the vicinity. He glanced at his master before he left to search for the presence. He could tell from the scent that the ones who entered are humans. He figured his master can drink the blood of the people just to recover. He led the people to his master by scaring them.

Ikuto looked surprised as the door to the room where he rest banged open; he saw a female child look back at him on all fours. He could sense strong fear coming from the child.

'_Must be Yoru.' _Ikuto thought. He leaned forward, lift the child's chin. He gave a gentle smile, 'How old are you?'

'Twe… Twelve…' the child answered trembling in fear. Her face is so close to the male to recognize that what is dripping is blood. She wanted to run but couldn't; her legs felt numb.

_The last time I recalled that the youngest I consumed when I turned 20 is 18, _he thought looking at the child_._ He looked at the child's face. _This child is too young. I guess she'll have to do, desperate times calls for desperate measures. _He hypnotized the child and put her into trance but his power is rendered ineffective. He looked surprised to see the child continue to cry.

_Will I die like this… ugh… I do not want to… mother… father… Ami… _The child continues to cry as her head up facing the vampire. She prays that somehow she'll get be saved.

Ikuto gently leaned forward with a smirk. He saw no reaction other than crying from the child. He whispers, 'What is your name child?'

The child stiff scared stutters. 'A… Amu…' She is afraid that she'll get in more danger if she would not answer.

'Remember my name well…' he said slowly aiming to the child's neck. 'Ikuto…' He barred his fang to her neck making her bleed.

'Iku...' the child's face became bitter as she felt him sank his fangs to her neck.

He sucks her blood until she lost consciousness and his strength returned a bit enough for him to move.

Six years later.

'Amu it haven't disappeared yet, huh.' Nagihiko said staring at Amu's neck. He accompanies Amu to the green house.

The two students walk enduring the heat of the sun.

'Yeah…' Amu touched her right side of her neck. 'This wound.' She forced a smile as she covered the scar left by an old wound feeling conscious. She recalled when she received the wound. Closed her eyes and then tried to recall the face of the man who made her wound. Although he wasn't rough with her, she couldn't forget it.

'Amu?' Nagihiko calls seeing Amu suddenly quieted down.

'Hey are you the students going to help me out?' a voice from the greenhouse uttered.

The voice is unfamiliar. Amu turns to look, shocked when she saw the person walking out of the greenhouse coming to greet them; it made her remember the past clearly, the man who made the wound. Her hands gone cold, her feet froze.

'Tsukiyomi-sensei!' Nagahiko greeted back with a smile. He ran towards the teacher he greeted.

Amu wonders if her nightmare had come again. She felt as if her feet glued to the ground. She kept praying that she is in a middle of a dream.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well…

Chapter 2:

'Hey are you the students going to help me out?' a voice from the greenhouse uttered.

The voice is unfamiliar. Amu turns to look, shocked when she saw the person walking out of the greenhouse coming to greet them; it made her remember the past clearly, the man who made the wound. Her hands gone cold, her feet froze.

'Tsukiyomi-sensei!' Nagahiko greeted back with a smile. He ran towards the teacher he greeted.

Amu wonders if her nightmare had come again. She felt as if her feet glued to the ground. She kept praying that she is in a middle of a dream.

Ikuto spoke to Nagahiko, he noticed Amu standing still away from them. He approached Amu, Nagihiko following behind. 'Nice to meet you, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'll be working here as an assistant teacher. It is my first time meeting you.'

'I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko.' Nagihiko introduced with a smile. 'This is Hinamori Amu. We will be here to assist you as well.'

Amu couldn't look at Ikuto. She stayed quiet as Nagihiko talked to Ikuto normally like a student - teacher.

'Shall we get started then?' Ikuto suggested. 'The earlier the better, right?' Ikuto showed a gentle smile.

'_Of course.' _Amu thought. She couldn't believe that she could forget, the man before her is different, just a look alike, might have coincidentally used the name Ikuto. She shrugged the thought that the person who made the mark on her neck would come for her again, rather she made her repeat it to herself. She is afraid that the same thing would happen again.

Ikuto eyed Amu with a smile. He could tell that she is debating inside her head of his identity. He found it fun to play with her; he decided to pretend he didn't know her from the past to gather better information about her. He led the two students into the greenhouse.

'Working overtime aren't you, MR. PRESIDENT; working even close to school's closing time.' Ikuto said as he met with Tadase, the school president walking at the empty hallway.

Tadase and Ikuto stood side by side facing opposite direction in the hallway. It is after school, and they could talk without anyone to disturb.

'With you around, I can't calm down.' Tadase coldly answered. 'Stay away from the students.' He glanced at the white floor; saw that there is no shadow cast; his hand on the sides, his dominant hand ready to take out his weapon in case Ikuto decides to attack.

Ikuto smirks; he pretended he didn't notice Tadase's hand. 'Are you going to attack me and break the truce?' He manipulates Tadase, uses the cards well under his sleeve knowing full well the truce that neither side would attack each other unless with valid reason. 'Besides, to actually follow me here…'

'**You are the ones who can't be trusted!**' Tadase pointed out, glares at Ikuto. 'Your kind is cruel disregarding your humanity.' He is firm in his belief, at what his organization had taught him. He wanted to kill the man before him but wouldn't, he know full well that the rules are binding him – it would cause a rift between the two parties, human and vampire.

Ikuto could see clearly that Tadase want to kill him. 'Is that why you killed your own father?' Ikuto asked with a smile as he reminds the young blond of the past. He is enjoying as he tempts the young blond to attack him.

Tadase grabs Ikuto's collar, glares at his so-called sensei. '**He is a monster like you! He killed my mother without procrastinating himself! He deserves that treatment! He deserved to die after killing my mother!**'

'To be killed by his own son… …' Ikuto smiled, leans his head forward to Tadase's right ear. 'Is that how you should act towards your teacher? To think that you are the student council president-san.' He changed his tone, using his position as a teacher.

Tadase got pissed. He pushed Ikuto away and walked out. He wanted to kill off Ikuto but knows too well that he couldn't break the treaty without proper reason.

Ikuto sighs. For a moment a sad expression appeared. 'Tsk. Tsk. You can come out now Amu.' Ikuto calls out. 'You can't hide forever.'

Amu came out of her hiding. 'How did you know I was here?' She pouts. She is so sure that she hid herself well. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but happen to walk in close enough to hear that Tadase and Ikuto indulging themselves in a deep serious conversation.

'Do you keep forgetting that I'm a vampire?' Ikuto asked. 'I already told you didn't I; that day when I sucked your blood.' He looks at her frightened expression. He could tell she is recalling the first time that they have met and then the three times that he went to taste her blood in her own home.

Amu flinched. She avoids eye contact with him. 'Do you honestly believe that I'll let you do it again?' She covers her neck conscious that he might inject his fangs on her.

'You never know.' Ikuto utters with a smile. 'Anyway thank you for that exquisite meal. Hope I get to taste it again.'

Amu eyed Ikuto irritated. She turns her back on him and left stomping.

Ikuto sighs. 'Honestly, people just keep walking out on me.' He stares at Amu's back thinking, '_Just who are you anyway? Your ancestors are normal so how can you not be vulnerable to my hypnotism? Hopefully, Tadase doesn't notice it yet.' _He looked around, made sure that he is alone. 'Yoru have you found anything yet?'

A small smoke appeared. Yoru, Ikuto's familiar appears with a gloom, 'Sorry Ikuto. I tried to find anything but couldn't. That girl is pretty normal if you ask me too. But…' He paused, deep in thought.

'What?'

'I managed to sneak in the archive of the hunters. I found an old book beyond readable, still it is kept guarded well to the point that nobody could get into it. It is definitely strange, and I doubt asking that vampire hunter would help.'

Ikuto pets Yoru. 'I see. Good work. So I guess I need to talk to her directly and subtly find out who or what she is.' He smirks, 'Things are finally looking up I guess.'

Yoru could tell that his master, Ikuto is enjoying the situation. He already knows that Amu intrigues Ikuto and now for her background and the mysterious hidden information in the hunter's guild he searched.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well…

Chapter 3:

Hinamori residence.

Amu sat on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling. Her mind focused on Ikuto.

'_That guy. Just what is he planning? He is a vampire and yet he doesn't attack the students much but focus himself on me. I… I don't want to get involve with him but I can't help that I get drawn to him. I can't deny the fact that what he said to me is true ~ soon I'll give in to him.'_

She couldn't help get worried that she is drawn to Ikuto, a teacher plus a vampire. There is so much risk, but she couldn't help fall for him. She already allowed him to taste her blood a couple of times.

She hears a knock outside her room. She went to her veranda and saw Ikuto, who she has been thinking of standing in her veranda. She closed the curtain immediately as if she had seen a ghost. She convinces herself that what she saw is an illusion.

'Oi!' Ikuto calls out in a soft voice, enough to be heard by Amu. 'Let me in. I need to talk to you.'

Amu for sure knows well that Ikuto would not leave unless he has finished his business or that a hunter would come. Calling out Tadase wasn't her choice though; she didn't dislike Ikuto enough to want to see him covered in blood, much less in her house. She swung the curtain open, looks at Ikuto through the glass door before she opened the door. She took her time on the door knob before she opened the door.

She didn't let her guard down even though fully aware it won't do any good to her; she knows well if Ikuto have become serious, she will lose; she could die even if he wanted to kill her.

'What is it that you want?' she stood near the door ready to exit if the situation calls for it.

'Have you experienced anything something atypical? He asked leaning against the wall close to the veranda. 'After we have met that day I mean; although it has been more than six years.'

'Unnatural huh?' she repeated as she tried to recollect if something as such did happen. She rolls her eyes until she finalize that she recalls none. 'None, why?'

'You are special. You weren't affected by my hypnotism.'

'**Is that all?**' she eyed him, questioning that his inability to hypnotize her would need great concern. 'Maybe you got weak or something.'

He looked at her with a serious expression adamant about the matter, 'Of course not. I'm pretty sure that the power I have is able to hypnotize anyone, even that hunter in the school - of course not unless that you are a vampire or a dhampir. The people where vampire runs, thick or not would still fall under hypnotism, only to the level of paralysis.'

'**You are not saying that I have a vampire blood.**'

'I should have called you dhampir then, when I met you. Besides, I wouldn't suck a person with a vampire blood. Plus… I wouldn't lose to the aroma you gave out that time.'

'Aroma?'

'Your blood has a sweet scent. The taste is unexplainable even for me who have tasted many blood already. Just a sip of your blood gives enough power that for a moment I thought -' He stopped speaking as he recalls that he is speaking to Amu, still a child; though he sounded like a pervert as he explained how she tasted.

She felt uncomfortable, though understood it is because he have lived far too long. 'What do want by saying it then?'

'I want you to help me find the reason why you are immune to me. I want you to find your own lineage. Best way is that getting on Tadase's good side and then infiltrating their hide out. Tell them that you became a victim of some vampire.'

'Wouldn't that endanger you?' She didn't mean anything as she spoke.

He looked surprised hearing her speak. He couldn't believe that she sounded she is concern for his well-being. He couldn't help smile about it, 'As long as you are cautious and that you would not give out my name. I doubt that they would be able to hypnotize you, seeing that I can't do it.'

'Alright.' She sighs. 'If it will stop you alright; at least you won't get near me unless necessary, right?'

'I won't.' he timidly smiles. 'But you'll expect me when you are in danger of course; I'll be your prince.'

She chuckles, 'A vampire prince huh…' She felt amusement that a vampire would be a prince.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well…

Chapter 4:

Amu couldn't believe that she got roped up into Ikuto's plans. She begun to question if is actually immune to a vampire's hypnotism.

'Are you alright?' Tadase asked as he took a closer look to Amu's face.

'I'm alright!' Amu awkwardly smiles. She ended up following Tadase to the hunter's mansion; it wasn't hard for her to convince him to do so as Ikuto instructed her all the way. She follows him in a wide hall decorated like old English mansions would be. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the portraits that she saw pasted on the walls or the figurines around.

'You must be shock.' Tadase said as he continues to lead the way on the long hallway. 'You probably didn't expect to see that there is a mansion in the xxxxxx.'

'… N… Not really.' She laughs awkwardly. She couldn't possibly tell that she knows a bit thanks to the information that Yoru and Ikuto gave her.

'You need to first meet the person in-charge of me before going to the prison that holds the vampires.'

'I see…' She couldn't believe it. Almost everything that Ikuto said to her is true. She began to wonder if by chance Ikuto became a prison in the mansion. She recalled the words that Ikuto said that the vampires were tortured before casting a judgment. She wonders if Ikuto got punished as well.

'You don't need to worry. The vampires won't reach you. I'll protect you with all I've got!'

'What's this?' a male with brown hair approached Tadase and Amu. He looked like the playful type as he wore a sport's attire. 'Flirting? Do that in your place!'

'Kuukai!' Tadase eyes the male. He introduces the male to Amu. 'By the way, this is Kuukai. He is usually outside traveling. He works as an athlete at the same time a hunter. He is five years older than us.'

Kuukai glares at Tadase, 'Do you actually need to specify that I'm older?' He would have been okay to be introduced normally. 'So what are you actually doing here? I doubt that you brought her here for a date in the middle of the night.'

'She needs to meet the vampires here.' Tadase informs. 'She got bitten by one.'

Amu watched quietly as Kuukai and Tadase begun a serious exchange of conversation. She noticed a picture hanging on the wall, a small one that wouldn't attract a normal person's attention. She approached the wall, stares at the painting the size of her palm.

'A visitor?' a child's voice shouted surprising Amu.

Amu turned and saw a child running down the staircase that Kuukai came down from.

The child ran towards Amu and stares at her with her brown eyes.

'That's Amu-san!' Tadase introduced. He realized that he has been rude to forget Amu and get indulge in a conversation with Kuukai.

Kuukai follows Tadase, he felt guilty that he left Amu alone even though she wasn't his visitor. 'Don't disturb her now!'

_A child, _Amu thought. She wasn't expecting to see a child in a hunter association. Ikuto didn't mention one either.

'You must be wandering about her.' Kuukai pat the child's head. 'This is Yaya. She is a victim of a vampire – killed her entire family leaving her and her brother orphan so I decided to bring them here. At least until they finish their studies.'

'Kuukai-nii save us!' Yaya said with a smile.

Amu begun to wander once again Ikuto's nature.

'Let's get going then!' Tadase smiles.

Amu nods her head and follows Tadase into a long hallway.

Amu met a man with white hair. She mistakes him to be an old man because of his hair color until he saw the facial features.

Blue eyes and smooth tan skin; his body a bit buffed – his image of a young adult.

Amu hid her thoughts, embarrassed that she would think that he is an old man.

'This is Hinamori Amu.' Tadase introduced. 'The one I said to you in the phone, Haruka.'

Haruka evaluates Amu head to toe while he stood behind his working desk.

Amu felt uncomfortable. 'Uhmmm…' She wanted information and understand that she wouldn't get it from Tadase or Hazuki just as Ikuto said. She continued her pretense. 'So that vampire that I'm looking for…'

Hazuki looks at Amu and smiles. 'Sure. Tadase lead her there.'

Tadase nods. Shortly after, he brought her to the prison where various vampires held captive.

A cold basement that seem to seal even the air out; cold metal, the voices of groaning vampires - speaking, longing for blood, crying in pain. There was no other trace of life other than the creatures sealed in the consecutive cells lined up in both sides.

Amu looked in each cell carefully. She wonders why she kept searching for the situations that Ikuto said where the vampires are tortured. She couldn't believe that she trusts Ikuto more than Tadase, than the people who she lives with. She thought that she would even abandon her family for Ikuto if he asked her. She got more worried that she froze up.

The vampires in the cells stir up. Voices got loud as they hunger for blood.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well…

Chapter 5:

A cold basement that seem to seal even the air out; cold metal, the voices of groaning vampires - speaking, longing for blood, crying in pain. There was no other trace of life other than the creatures sealed in the consecutive cells lined up in both sides.

Amu looked in each cell carefully. She wonders why she kept searching for the situations that Ikuto said where the vampires are tortured. She couldn't believe that she trusts Ikuto more than Tadase, than the people who she lives with. She thought that she would even abandon her family for Ikuto if he asked her. She got more worried that she froze up.

The vampires in the cells stir up. Voices got loud as they hunger for blood.

Tadase got worried, puzzled why the vampires would act up.

Amu recalls Ikuto's warning that she must not stay too close for too long to a vampire. She fled the prison before she could reach the last cell of the cell room, Tadase following behind.

Amu reached the door panting, scared. She tried to catch her breathing.

'I'm sorry!' Tadase repeatedly uttered. 'I don't know what happened.' He wasn't able to grasp that the reason that the vampires acted was due to Amu's presence.

The alarm went off; it rung even to the closed basement.

The guards came to meet Amu and Tadase who just left the basement.

'Tadase-sama!' one of the guards called. 'There is a seal that have been broken, we must hurry!'

Tadase grabbed Amu. Pulled her to where he thought she would be safe. He met with Kuukai and few other hunters present in the mansion.

Amu could tell that the situation wasn't good. Kuukai and the rest have their weapons drawn out, even Yaya who is a mere child.

'I don't know what happened but I will get you to safety!' Tadase assured. He held her hand tight, his other hand held a weapon - a gun he took out from his jacket while running, a Kimber 3200139 Custom TLE/RL II Pistol - .45 ACP, 5 in Barrel, Matte Black Oxide Frame/Slide, 7 Rd.

Vampires and other creatures surrounded them, almost all lusting for blood.

There were vampires who fought among themselves, fled to the human side.

'**Kairi!'** Kuukai called to the vampire that jumped down from the stair case. 'What's going on?'

_A vampire, _Amu thought staring at the man with eye glasses holding a sword.

'The seal's broken.' Kairi said a gloom expression. 'Someone broke it. It seems a human hunter did it.'

'What!' Tadase exclaimed. 'Kuukai-nii don't trust that guy! He is a vampire!' Even in their situation he still distrust vampires even those who work under their organization.

Kairi smiled, 'Suit yourself.' He fought off a vampire that attacked him, swing the sword and cut the vampire in half horizontally – clean cut.

'How about the others?' Yaya asked Kairi. 'Tsubasa?' She fought while talking. She is more worried about her brother than her safety. Her brother is no more than a 3 year old child, too young to fight, too young to even understand the situation.

'I vacated some of the students already, Tsubasa included.' Kairi informed. 'There are only a handful of the vampires staying sane.

Yaya heaved a sigh of relief.

Tadase is careful not to let Amu get in harms way even though it is obvious that he is having a hard time fighting while protecting her

The group took about an hour before they managed to get themselves out of the mansion.

'That is one of a hell experience...' Kuukai said as he looked at the mansion that they came out. He held his long rod with a blade on one of the end. 'I didn't expect that this place would turn into a hunted mansion.'

Yaya sat on the brown dry soil exhausted. 'What happened?' She pants trying to catch her breathe. She still grasped close her weapon, a HK Model P2000 SK Sub Compact Pistol 709302, 9 MM, 3.62", Black Syn Grip, Blue Finish, 10 Rd, w/Pre Cock Hammer Sys/Mount Rail.

Even as the group exited, they kept their guard up.

'Kuukai I'll search for the others!' a hunter uttered who escaped with Kuukai's group.

'Ah yeah thanks.' Kuukai said. 'Be careful, and take some guys with you.'

'Sure.' The male uttered and left with a few others.

'Damn bastard!' another male uttered.

'What's wrong?' Kuukai asked. He moved forward to the man that cursed. 'Are you hurt, Kent?'

'It's probably that Kagami guy who did it.' The man Kuukai referred as Kent stated inferred with anger. 'You know the newbie! He always got that odd look on his eyes after all.'

'Don't go bringing in speculations now.' Kuukai reminded. He tried to be level headed.

'I agree with Kent.' A younger male said, not far from Yaya's age. 'I know that I'm a child and no have to criticize but I have to say even I don't trust Kagami-san. You know how he looks like he doesn't care about anything or that he always have that cold look.'

'Kagami-san does have an interest!' Yaya tries to defend Kagami. She didn't want any conflict between them. 'He always follows Kuukai-nii with his eyes!'

Everyone who is with them fell into an awkward silence. They looked at Yaya wondering if what she said is what they are thinking. Kairi even thought of such possibility.

Kuukai awkwardly smiles, 'Now Yaya you mean that he is intrigued in my **fighting technique** right?' He tried to emphasized it is something else. The thought scares him that Kagami is looking at him in a different way. There have been a homo couple in the organization and he didn't want to be added to the list.

'If I may speak so for myself, what will happen now?' Amu asked cutting the silence. She is one of the many who wasn't able to understand what the others understand of Yaya's words. She is most concerned in what will happen that the vampires were set lose.

Tadase escort her home first.' Kuukai said. 'I don't want to involve her to this anymore that she already is.'

Amu didn't insist to helping, she knew that if she did plan to help it would mean dragging Ikuto into it, and that is what she didn't want.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well… There will be OC.

Chapter 6:

'Tadase escort her home first.' Kuukai said. 'I don't want to involve her to this anymore that she already is.'

Amu didn't insist to helping, she knew that if she did plan to help it would mean dragging Ikuto into it, and that is what she didn't want.

Outside Amu's house, Tadase and Amu talked.

'I am sorry about what happened.' Tadase apologized. It is already his nth time apologizing to Amu along the way. 'I didn't foresee that it would happen.' He felt guilty that he would put Amu in danger. It is his responsibility to secure that Amu is safe and yet he nearly made her lose her life.

Amu smiled. 'Don't worry. I'm fine.' She waived goodbye to Tadase and went inside as if nothing happened.

She got greeted by Ikuto waiting for her inside her room on her bed.

'How was your date?' Ikuto asked with a smile sitting on Amu's bed comfortably.

'Not good!' Amu said coldly. 'And why did you not come to my aid when I needed it?' She hid the fact that she actually wanted Ikuto to come and save her.

'I do not know but the thing that got released there is too powerful for me to face. The barrier set up is too strong. I met selective vampires who came to see and even they could not come close. **The creature** played with all of you like his new toys.'

'You know what it is?'

'No. Sadly I do not. But I will find out.'

'The reason that the so-called seal is broken is that a human hunter removed it, or so to my understanding. They wouldn't tell me anything, Tadase surely wouldn't even if I asked him about the seal along the way.'

'Those who are remaining will find that hunter, though I'm sure that they will prioritize the **thing** that got out first though, and I have a feeling that it will go after you.'

'Whaaat?'

Ikuto looked worried. 'I'll do my best to protect you, don't worry. I suggest that you stay close to Tadase and the other hunters.'

'Will I be safe then?'

'… …' Ikuto's silence worried her.

'What should I do then?' she asked close to panicking.

He slowly made his way to her side, locked her in his arms. He held her as he would embrace a child. He is careful not to hurt her.

'Ikuto?' she looked worried that he might pierce his fangs to her and suck her.

'I won't let them have you. If you want me to be the one to protect you I will do so.'

She could tell that he is worried. He is worried, a rare sight of him. She couldn't reject his offer, 'I want you to protect me.'

The two stayed still wrapped in each other's arms for a while.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well… There will be OC appearing.

Chapter 7:

What Ikuto feared came faster than he expected, and it hadn't been more than a month since the fall of one of the headquarters of the hunters.

Early morning, the earth trembles. The students disturbed by the sudden tremors panicked. Ikuto who have been staying in the infirmary felt something abnormal about the earthquake. He stopped what he is doing, rushed towards the room where Amu is. He found her with Nagihiko hiding under the table.

'_Ikuto?_' Amu is startled to see Ikuto walk in the room to grab her arm.

Ikuto drags Amu out of the room; carries her off to safety.

Running on the hallway, Ikuto meets Tadase; the tremors getting lighter.

'You!' Tadase glares at Ikuto, eyes filled with hatred.

Ikuto sensing the enemy approaching fast, he threw Amu into Tadase's arms. 'Get out of here!' He jumps out of the window.

Amu stunned at what Ikuto did froze. _This is second floor,_ she thought. She worries herself of Ikuto who easily jumped out. She freed herself from Tadase, ran towards the window where Ikuto jumped and searched for her vampire knight. She saw him facing another vampire.

'What the –' Tadase looked. He draws out his weapon which he hid on his back.

'Baka!' Ikuto shouts. 'Take her away from here! These guys will endanger everyone!'

Amu screams as Ikuto suddenly got attacked, pushed against the wall by the creature. 'Ikuto!' She didn't know what to do; she panicked at the thought that Ikuto might be killed. She pleads to Tadase to help Ikuto.

Tadase looks at Amu then to Ikuto fighting against another vampire.

'Please Tadase-senpai!' Amu pleads.

Tadase, reluctantly jumps out the window that Ikuto came out off to help the vampire that fights to protect Amu. 'Don't think that I am fighting for your sake.'

Ikuto smirks glancing at the young blond. 'I won't.'

Ikuto and Tadase fought side to side to fend of the aggressor.

It wasn't easy for the two but they managed to kill off the aggressor thanks to the other hunters coming to rescue.

'Ikuto!' Amu rushed towards Ikuto's side. 'Are you alright?' She knelt beside him sitting on the ground covered in wounds and blood.

'I'm fine.' Ikuto pat Amu's head. 'These will heal soon.'

Amu looked in pain as if she is the one who got injured.

'Thank goodness we reached on time.' Yaya said with a sigh of relieve. She got accompanied by a man with a beard in his prime.

'You guys shouldn't have faced that creature alone.' The man uttered. He glances at Ikuto on the ground. 'Are you a full fledge vampire?'

Ikuto eyed the man. 'Yeah… What of it?'

'That guy you fought is of a lower class.' The man informed. 'You are a pure blood so you should have been stronger, or are you not feeding yourself well?'

Amu got worried thinking that it might have been her fault that Ikuto got injured. 'It might be my –'

Ikuto covered Amu's mouth stopping her from continuing. 'I honor my word that I will not feed off humans not unless allowed to; unlike some hunters who do recklessly attacking vampires who are doing nothing.'

'So you remember…' the man smiles. 'Well I have changed since then. I am a child after all. To make you believe I will tell you my name that you can use if you need help – Tsurugi Ren.'

Ikuto stares at Ren evaluating the man head to toe – tan skin, a buff body with few scars on his arms, light brown hair, in his prime.

'Are vampires not allowed to suck blood without consent?' Amu asked looking at Tsurugi.

'No…' Ren answered. He glances at Ikuto staying silent. 'Did he bite you? Though I doubt you'd recall unless we test you.'

'He... He didn't bite.' Amu stutters lowering her head. She couldn't tell that Ikuto have bitten her. She has fallen for the dark haired vampire and no longer imagines life without him.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well… There will be OC appearing.

Chapter 8:

'He... He didn't bite.' Amu stutters lowering her head. She couldn't tell that Ikuto have bitten her. She has fallen for the dark haired vampire and no longer imagines life without him.

Tadase's eyes widened. He raised his voice. 'You! Don't tell me you knew about him as a vampire!'

Ikuto stood up walked before Amu as if to protect her. 'She has nothing to do with this.'

'Well it appears that you have used her to your content.' Ren said. 'Well she will be under protection from you now. You will not get close to her within a meter.'

Amu stood, gripped on Ikuto's arm. She didn't want to separate from Ikuto, but she got worried if things would repeatedly happen – that Ikuto would keep getting injured for her sake.

'You are being misled!' Tadase shouts. He tried to reason with Amu. 'He is using you as food!'

'Are you for real?' Yaya asked. She glances at Amu, 'She looks healthy to me.' She walked closer to Amu still clinging on Ikuto.

'I'll invite you guys to the headquarters.' Ren said as if forcing himself.

Yaya stares at Ren; figuring what Ren's true thoughts. It has been always what she does.

Ren unrelenting, 'I doubt the others would be pleased. There are only four pure bloods left in the headquarters and they aren't receiving a warm welcome as they used to.'

Amu wonders what Ren meant. She looks at Ren's cold expression.

'Anyway the cops will come to investigate the matters.' Ren continued. 'Let Ruka handle the rest. He said he'll follow once he finishes his business.' He walked away from the group.

Tadase and Amu exchanged awkward looks.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well… There will be more OC appearing. Thanks for all the review particularly to bma925,

Himeka Tsukiyomi, and

xXxKittyAmber x PuppyDantexXx.

If you have any more to say feel free to send it to me.

Chapter 9:

'Are you alright?' Amu asked riding inside a van as they make their way. She sat beside Ikuto, couldn't take her eyes off the vampire. She remained worried that something will happen.

'I told you he'll heal!' Tadase insist. 'You don't need to worry!'

Amu could tell that Tadase hates Ikuto. She wouldn't dare make things complicated knowing that the van that they are riding is filled with hunters.

The ride seems longer, silence stayed even as they reached their destination, the headquarters. The white van is a four wheeler with a seat good for 12 people riding in the back and a passenger's seat. The driver's seat on the left side.

Amu stares at the small house that their van came to stop at, a very ordinary house. Out of the door is a couple.

'Welcome!' Kairi spoke softly with a smile. 'Forgive me that our humble abode is not similar to the past that you have seen.'

'Is that the girl that Tadase brought?' the female doll-like spoke in a harsh tone. She glares at Amu.

Amu felt awkward that she couldn't help cling to Ikuto's arm meeting the light blond hair girl. She released him the instant that she recalled that Ikuto's injury have not fully healed.

'Rima could you lead them to the living room? After that stand guard for Asuka.' Ren asked. He turned to Kairi. 'And Kairi bring them some snacks. I'll get change first.'

At the living room.

Amu sat close to Ikuto, she wouldn't leave his side.

Tadase refused to leave Amu'sside so he chose the sit beside her.

Ren, and Kairi sat on the opposite side.

'Do you know about what happened at the headquarters?' Ren asked eyeing Ikuto.

'I don't normally contact the other vampires, but I do know what happened.' Ikuto answered. 'I heard from Amu the details, and I did my own research.'

'That's right!' Yoru suddenly appeared with a wide smile. 'Your **headquarters' **barrier is so weak!'

'By the way,' Tadase changed the subject before he snap. 'Have you found Kagami or the sealed creature?'

'Not yet.' Ren answered. 'Kuukai is searching along with the others.'

'Ikuto-san.' Kairi calmly calls. 'You may hate me for siding with the humans –'

'I do not.' Ikuto cut off. 'It is your own decision just as well as mine to talk to these humans.'

Kairi relieves that Ikuto does not harbor anything against him manage to remove the awkwardness that he have been feeling towards Ikuto. 'Well I'll be direct to the point. I need your help. We who work with the humans are not enough to fight of the sealed creature that got loose. I do not know what to do since it is the elders that sealed the creature.'

'What is it?' Ikuto asked. 'I may be of pure blood but I didn't live that long to see that event.'

Kairi sighed. 'Even I do not know I'm afraid. But what I've heard is that it is fearful. The creature is too perfect – perfect if you speak of a murderer.'

'I don't know why you brought that human girl but she will get in the way.' Rima said as she stood on the doorway.

'Did they arrive already?' Ren asked.

'Yes.' Rima answered. 'They are in the basement talking with the others. They are checking the **thing** that they brought with them.'

'Thing?' Tadase turned his head to face Rima. 'You mean one of those again?'

Amu kept silent. She knew very well that she is out of place, the conversation is too serious and that she couldn't follow it.

Ikuto held gently Amu's hand and smile making her feeling of inapt in the room disappear.

Kairi noticed what Ikuto did; he couldn't help stare at Ikuto and Amu.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well 9\(mentioning that they are not all Shugo)… There will be more OC appearing. Thanks for all the review! If you have any more to say feel free to send it to me.

Chapter 10:

Ikuto held gently Amu's hand and smile making her feeling of inapt in the room disappear.

Kairi noticed what Ikuto did; he couldn't help stare at Ikuto and Amu.

'Hinamori-san you rest first.' Ren said turning his attention back to the others. 'You are pretty tired I suppose and still couldn't grasp what is happening.'

Amu took back her hand from Ikuto. 'Uhmm yes. I am sorry.' She lowered her head.

'Rima escort her to her room.' Ren said.

Amu stood up, Ikuto following behind as she walk towards Rima.

'Hey wait.' Ren calls Ikuto's attention. 'I need to talk to you more.' He smiles.

Ikuto eyed Ren. He could tell that even Ren distrust him. He couldn't care less, but at the moment he needed it to protect Amu from any harm.

'Ikuto…' Amu looked at Ikuto worried.

Ikuto showed a smile to Amu, 'I'll be fine. I'll follow.' He didn't want to worry her more than he already has.

Amu glares at Ren. She still couldn't forget what Ren said, that Ikuto would be banned from coming in contact with her.

'What?' Ren missed the point why Amu glares at him.

Kairi sighs. He looked at Ren, 'Did you tell her something?'

'Like what?' Ren faced Kairi puzzled why would Kairi ask such a thing.

Amu pouts aggravated that Ren would not recall. 'You said that you wouldn't allow Ikuto to come close to me!'

'Aaah that.' Ren finally recalls. 'Yeah well now maybe I'll change his mind depending on his answers.'

Amu gave another look at Ikuto.

'Hinamori-san you don't need to worry about anything.' Kairi assured. 'I am at your side. You will still be allowed to stay at Ikuto's side.'

Amu looked away from Kairi.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well 9\(mentioning that they are not all Shugo)… There will be more OC appearing. Thanks for all the review! If you have any more to say feel free to send it to me.

Chapter 11:

Amu forced to stay in her room, could only idle around. She stares at her ceiling waiting for Ikuto. She prayed for Ikuto's safety.

'Are you alright?' Yoru appeared looking down on Amu.

Amu startled stood up. She faced the floating familiar. 'What are you doing here?'

'Ikuto said you might be lonely.' Yoru reasoned. He looked around, noticed that the room is filled with a gloomy aura, an air of death. 'Amu-chan leave this room now.'

'?' Amu stares at Yoru. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Yoru's ears down looming over something. 'It's just that this room doesn't suit you.'

Amu looked even more puzzled. She looked around the room wondering why the room would not suit her when the room looked like it is made for her personally. The room wasn't so much different from her own room.

Yoru suddenly fell to the ground with a thud.

Amu checked on Yoru, she couldn't see what's wrong. She left the room to find Ikuto only to meet Rima standing guard the room. 'Uhmm I just want to see Ikuto.'

Rima looked at Amu's hand and saw that she gently carried the unconscious Yoru. She didn't care much knowing that Amu trusts a vampire so much. 'Not while they are talking. They will tell me if they finish then you can talk to him.'

'Kairi-san is a vampire so why don't you hate him?' Amu asked pissed that Ikuto is given a different treatment. From her point of view it is unfair; Kairi and Ikuto are both vampires so why would Ikuto deserve s cold treatment.

Rima eyed Amu, 'Are you honestly asking me that? **That **guy doesn't have a binding with him and yet he is free to do as he pleases. He is a vampire that may get free to suck anyone out there so we got no assurance over him.'

Amu's eyes squints, 'Is that all? Isn't that unjust? I can trust Ikuto that he would not harm anyone unless necessary. You made laws and I'm sure that he follows it.'

'What do you know? You who is living normally away from danger!' Rima raised her voice. She couldn't accept how Amu viewed the vampires lightly.

Amu stared at Rima who had raise voice to her bewildered at how the doll-like person would raise voice to her.

'Rima Ren is calling!' Yaya entered the scene. She looks at the two wondering what had happened. She looked at Rima and Amu.

Rima walks out.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well (might as well mention that they are not all Shugo)… There will be more OC appearing. Thanks for all the review! If you have any more to say feel free to send more comments. All your comments are important.

Chapter 12:

'Rima Ren is calling!' Yaya walked on the two females who had just stopped talking. She looks at the two wondering what had happened. She looked at Rima and Amu standing together with the awkward atmosphere.

Rima walks out of the room with an angry expression.

Amu looked at the direction Rima walked and then she herslef rushed down to the living room to where Ikuto is. 'Ikuto! Yoru doesn't wake up!' She showed the small familiar to Ikuto whom she had almost forgotten about Yoru. On her hand, Yoru stayed still as if dead that caused her worry.

Ikuto eyed the small familiar in her hand; he didn't look surprised, though he looked concerned whe n he saw Amu's expression. He took Yoru off Amu's hand and then made the small familiar disappear with a poof similar to blowing dust.

'Yoru!' Amu alarmed that Yoru disappeared. 'Wha... How...' She didn't know what happened as the small familiar simply vanished.

'You don't need to worry.' Ikuto said. 'He just needs sleep. I guess he hasn't been eating just like me.' He exchanged look with Tadase for a minute. 'Amu you need to listen to Kairi. I'll be going out for a while with them, is that alright?'

'You won't be fighting right?' Amu asked worried that Ikuto would be wounded again.

'I won't.' Ikuto pat Amu's head.

Amu could tell that Ikuto is lying. She knows that she couldn't do anything much about it; she made a bitter expression. She looked at Tadase. 'Uhmm can I talk to Ikuto privately?' She waits for Tadase's response.

Tadase stared at Amu worried but gave her freedom to have a private talk with Ikuto seeing that she hoped he'd say yes. In any case, he would surely be able to fight Ikuto since the house is filled with hunters – even a pure blood vampire won't be able to do anything.

Ikuto and Amu went to the room where Amu had been. They left the door open making sure that if someone suddenly walked in, they'd see instantly since the room isn't sound proof.

'What is it?' Ikuto smiled gently at Amu. He could tell what exactly Amu is feeling. He knew that whatever he says won't change the fact that she could sense that something is not right.

'I'll give you permission. I'll give you some of my blood.' Amu said softly. 'You need to recuperate.'

He froze upon hearing her words. He couldn't believe that she who vehemently opposing to let him suck her blood is asking for him to do so.

She looked at hims straight in the eyes. She understands why she no longer fears of her blood being sucked, he is more important to her than feeling embarrassed that her blood is sucked.

'I don't need to.' Ikuto declined even though he knows too well that Amu is right. He didn't care about the others knowing what he'll do; what he didn't want most is to have to harm Amu in any way more than he got her involve just because he got curious of her identity.

Amu could tell what Ikuto is thinking recalling what Ikuto had gone thru to protect her from the creature that attacked the school. She wrapped her arms around her making sure that her neck visible to him. 'It's alright.' she whispered.

'Amu.' His eyes looked sad while trying to hold off his thirst for blood for her. He is weak; though refuse to submit to his natural instinct.

'It's alright.' she whispered.

He looked at her with pained expression. Unable to resist anymore and with her willingly offered her blood; he injects his fangs on her neck and sucks her blood.

Meanwhile…

Kairi froze while stood behind Ren. He had joined the meeting of the other hunters in the basement.

'What's wrong?' Ren asked noticing that Kairi suddenly have a blank stare. 'Did I say something wrong with the plan?'

Kairi glanced at the others, eyes on him. 'Uhn… Nothing. Sorry. You can continue.'

'Okay.' Ren continued speaking.

Kairi discretely stole looks at the other vampires present in the room; he could tell that the others have taken a whiff of the blood scent. He could tell that it is a human but there is something sweet mixed with it that he couldn't explain to all the blood that he had tasted.

It wasn't that long that he sensed a strong presence approaching from afar.

'**Yo!'** Ikuto greeted standing at the doorway with a smile. He didn't look too different but there is a scent of blood coming from him. He came down the basement to join the meeting just as Ren and few others wanted.

The vampires in the room could tell that Ikuto just had his fill.

'Can you listen to us now?' Ren asked. 'We will need your strength.' He wasn't interested the least to Ikuto, though he noticed the change in the vampires in the room.

'Sure.' Ikuto smiled.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well (might as well mention that they are not all Shugo)… There will be more OC appearing. Thanks for all the review! If you have any more to say feel free to send more comments. All your comments are important.

Chapter 13:

'**Yo!'** Ikuto greeted standing at the doorway with a smile. He didn't look too different but there is a scent of blood coming from him. He came down the basement to join the meeting just as Ren and few others wanted.

The vampires in the room could tell that Ikuto just had his fill and had become stronger.

'Can you listen to us now?' Ren asked as he gestured for Ikuto to walk closer. 'We will need your strength.' He wasn't interested the least to Ikuto, though he noticed the change in the vampires in the room.

'Sure.' Ikuto smiled.

'This place is wasted!' Kuukai said looking at the large mansion, one of their original hideout. He recalled the day when Amu visited, the time that the seal is broken. He ignored the fact that he might get attacked in the middle of the night or that he must travel in a pair. He wondered why it would happen when the protective barrier is strong. He wondered the point that the culprit would disguise itself as Kagami.

'You came to see the clues linking to me?' a voice said from behind.

Kuukai froze hearing the voice. He turned his head and saw a male with round clear eyeglasses. '_Kagami._' He muttered seeing the man with a gentle smile. He approached the male dressed light clothing standing a few meters away from him with a frustrated expression. He grabbed the male's collar and looked at the person in the eye.

Kagami's eyes were blue with a tint of red. He didn't look away meeting Kuukai's eyes. He didn't mind that he is in a kissing distance with Kuukai. 'Had enough?' he asked in a low voice.

Kuukai realizes that his face is so close to Kagami. He released Kagami and turned away. 'You didn't do it, right?' he asked, his back facing Kagami.

Kagami stayed silent before answering Kuukai, 'Yeah. I didn't do it.' He hid his hands in the side pockets of his shorts. He looked older than Kuukai, around thirty but dressed like he is in his mid-twenty's. He wore a black turtle neck zipper sleeveless shirt and a khaki jean baggy style shorts. On his back, two swords are strapped.

'Or do you trust them?' Kagami added looking at Kuukai. He prepared himself for the younger man's answer.

'You've become once my partner so I trust you.' Kuukai said without flinching. 'I want to know **why** you haven't shown yourself to the others. Hiding all this time when the chaos came; even when the report traveled of the seal breaking all over the world. It's impossible that you it didn't reach your ears.'

Kagami stayed quiet for a minute before he answered. 'I have my reasons.' He looked like things about the seal didn't bother him.

Kuukai didn't like that Kagami is hiding things from him; though he didn't want to complain. He believed that he doesn't have the rights he used to have when they were once paired. He looked around. 'Where is Eiri?'

'I'm looking for her. She asked me to do the job alone in Agematsu-machi so I went. You know how far it can be to Minamiaki-mura where Mt. Otsutaka resides.'

'She asked you?' Kuukai wondered what would be the reason Eiri wants to do a job alone when it is prohibited when doing so. He ponders what Eiri's plan is. He doesn't know anything about Eiri much, the female is a total mystery to him – true that he could see that the woman is always socializing but she seems to be hiding something deeper. And if her were to ask who he feels he should be cautious about, it would be her.

'Yeah, said something about finding something. She is pretty vague when she said it too.'

'Eiri is a dhampir so she is paired with you – everyone hoped that you will change her; her personality to distrust humans is something to get worried about as well.'

'Well I didn't do much. I work best with you. I don't know how to handle women.' Kagami paused. 'Well I'm no different from her too. I'm a dhampir as well – though I can't understand why she can't tolerate humans since she is a dhampir.'

Kuukai could tell that Kagami is worried about Eiri, but he couldn't leave the matter of Kagami accused of being a traitor and the one who broke the seal. 'If I ask you to appear before everyone will you do it?'

Kagami wondered why Kuukai asked him such a question. 'Sure. Not that I can find Eiri immediately.' He doesn't have a reason to refuse Kuukai, his most trusted friend of course he is greatly concerned for Eiri.

Kuukai eyed Kagami. He knew that Kagami won't return unless Eiri is brought along with them. He pulled Kagami's arm and dragged the older man with him to the motorbike he used. He rode with him back to where Ren is.

TBC…


	14. Chapter extra

Chapter extra:

A feed back for the readers.

Amu reunited with Ikuto meets danger.

Ikuto joined the hunters to protect Amu from the creature that came out from the seal right after having a taste of Amu's blood.

Kuukai coincidentally met Kagami who is supposed to have gone missing now drags the man back.

A mystery still lingers, just who is Amu and what part she plays.

Please continue reading! And don't hesitate to give comments!


	15. Chapter 14

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well (might as well mention that they are not all Shugo)… There will be more OC appearing. Thanks for all the review! If you have any more to say feel free to send more comments. All your comments are important.

Chapter 14:

Continuing from where the story left off. Kuukai and Kagami met in front of the mansion where a creature have set loose.

Amu waited patiently for Ikuto's return. She sat in the mansion with no other companion but Kairi and Yaya. Yaya and Kairi talked in the living room. Amu inside her room; everyone in the house minding their own business, even the young Tsubasa, inside the room sleeping.

'It's strange isn't it?' Yaya blurted facing Kairi as she shared a drink with him. 'Why does Ikuto-san protect Amu-san. What do you think is so special about her?' Her way of stating the matter is child-like, but direct to the point. She couldn't understand why Ikuto would do such a thing like protect the young Amu – a vampire and a human. She took a seat watching Kairi drink from the cup that she brought.

Kairi looked at Yaya; he couldn't say anything that maybe it is Amu's blood that perked Ikuto's attention. 'Well let's leave them up to that. Whatever that connects them time will tell how long.' He did understand why Yaya would be curious of the relation that Ikuto and Amu have.

'You know something huh.' She glares at him. She could tell that Kairi is hiding something, and whatever she tries to do, he will not succumb to her. 'I heard from Rima something interesting.' She tried anyway to trick Kairi into telling knowing full well that the chances of him making a mistake would be diminutive. 'That you are also fond of Amu-san as well.' She grinned hoping that her little scheme would work. 'You know that Ren will tease you about it if he hears about it. You and Amu-san. A rivalry between vampires.'

Kairi stared at Yaya's assumption, he lowered his head. He muttered, 'it's not like that at all. She has a strange…..' He stopped talking realized that he is about to caught into Yaya's trap.

'?' She tilts her head wondering if he had said something.

'There is something about her that stirs me and the other vampires as well.' He concluded with a light chuckle. 'That's all.' He took a glance to the window across his seat. He managed to evade answering her; though he knew full well that her words is not far from reality, that chances that vampires would fight for Amu is not far.

She pouts that she couldn't understand his gesture. 'Well she is definitely is a weird girl. I mean she worries about a vampire so much like it is natural.'

He heaves a sigh. 'True. A normal person would have scampered away. Maybe they are well suited to be together. Plus I heard from Tadase-kun that Ikuto-san tried desperately to protect her from the creature that attacked the school last time.'

'But they are different species.' She said in a matter of fact tone. 'That kind of relationship won't last you know. You actually think that they are in-love aren't they?'

His eyes widened froze or a moment, 'True enough.' He looked at her face thinking what a thing to say of the adult-like child, Yaya. 'Despite being cute you say something impetuous sometimes.'

'?'

'Well I see where you are going.' He continued. 'I mean Rima is born from that kind of relationship though she retained most of her human characteristics, rare at that for a hybrid to be purely born as a human. She always saw her mother in tears at that time.' He smiled at the back of his head, _Of course changing the topic to somewhere else is better than they know the sweet fragrance that Amu-san is recently releasing._

'Everybody here have a tragic past so why can't you consider Kagami-san as well? Though we don't know much about him, Kuukai-nii does trust the guy so we don't need to worry.'

'I really don't understand you sometimes Yaya.'

She looked at him them stood up with a smile. 'Well Tsubasa is waiting for me so I'll just check on him!' she took off.

He sighs as he is left alone by Yaya. He continues to drink alone.

TBC…


	16. Chapter 15

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. Welcomes R&R. Thank you for reading my fanfic. If you have time, read my other works as well (might as well mention that they are not all Shugo)… Thanks for all the review! If you have any more to say feel free to send more comments. All your comments are important. Sorry it took me a while to write… I've been pretty much busy with some personal stuff…

Chapter 15:

Amu pouts. She could no linger anymore. She wasn't feeling at ease knowing that Ikuto out somewhere and getting hurt while she stayed inside the house well protected. She stood up, got changed after finding suitable clothes that is easy to move in, she sneaks out of the house. She left a note saying that she'll be looking for Ikuto.

'_I've got an idea where they are going and I'm sure that Ikuto would come to my aid when I'm in danger so I'll be fine.' _She thought. _That's right. I'll just need to get there on my own for now._

She hails a cab immediately after getting far from the house. She used the money that Tadase gave her for her convenience use. _Luckily I didn't use the money._

Kuukai and Kagami just arrived; neither received a warm welcome from Rima who opened the door.

'Why did you bring that traitor?' Rima asked glaring at Kagami. She didn't intend to let Kuukai in with Kagami standing beside the person she consider a traitor. She had just gotten back after she received Ren's request to check and stay guard with Kairi.

'Stop it Rima!' Kuukai raised his voice. He pushed his way inside dragging along with him Kagami. He ignores Rima. 'Kairi!' he greeted seeing Kairi in the living room. He thought that at least Kairi is present. _I'm sure that Kairi would listen and understand that Kagami isn't a traitor. _He looked at Kairi, viewed the vampire as someone who would be logical.

'Where have…' Kairi looked pass Kuukai and met Kagami's eyes who he saw following behind Kuukai. He figured that Kuukai had been searching for Kagami in the state of danger they are in. He saw Rima's angry expression as she entered the room. 'Let's listen first Rima.' Kairi said. He faced Kuukai and Kagami while he sat comfortably. He didn't offer for the two males to seat seeing that Rima is ready to push out the males that arrived.

Kagami and Kuukai chose not to sit on the sofa knowing full well that they weren't welcome, and that anytime, they would be pushed away.

'I didn't hide.' Kagami spoke. 'Rather I chose to find Eri.' What he voiced is the truth; though he is unconvinced that Kairi would believe him. He believed that there would be no one else in the organization than Kuukai who would believe him after hearing the story from Kuukai.

'Yeah right.' Rima said coldly. 'You pretend to do that but in fact you might have dragged her along. For all we know she is doing something right now.' She wanted more to say but tried to control herself a little, she didn't want to appear uncivilized.

'Rima!' Kuukai glared at Rima; though he knows that it isn't enough to stop Rima's sarcastic remarks, she will continue at her own game.

'Go on Kagami-san.' Kairi gestures for Kagami to speak. He wished that Ren would at least be present so that to control Rima's anger against Kagami.

'Well she asked me to do the job alone since she said she'd need to do something and it might take a while and so I listened to her.' Kagami narrated. 'She is insistent that it would be faster if we do so and we can return back early. But then it is harder than I thought. Normally it would be faster if I did it with a partner.' He paused and glanced at Kuukai. 'And then well as I am heading back, she asked me to stay a few more days since she can't do so due to some problems.'

'Sounds like you are making an excuse.' Rima said coldly.

Kairi sighs hearing Rima trying to speak against Kagami once again.

'That's enough Rima!' Kuukai raised his voice. He couldn't take any more of Rima's insults that Kagami is receiving. He tugged on Kagami's hand. 'Let's go. You don't need to listen to this.' He decide to leave before eh try and hit Rima.

'Kuukai.' Kagami looked at Kuukai. He understood what the younger man is feeling. He smiled gently, 'It's alright. Thank you.' For him, it's enough that Kuukai is listening to him.

Kairi's observation of Kagami made him conclude that the man is not so bad. He spoke so that the situation won't worsen. 'Why don't you meet Amu-san. I'm sure that you'll find her interesting.'

'Amu?' Kagami eyed Kairi. Of course he hadn't heard about much about Amu searching blindly for Eiri, only from what Kuukai had told him.

'What's wrong?' Kairi asked.

'Ah no. I thought I heard the name before.' Kagami reasoned.

'I told you about her.' Kuukai reminded. He looked happy that Kairi is showing trust, even if a little bit, to Kagami.

'Oh yes!' Kagami answered. But there is still something bothering him, something that made him worry though he didn't know what.

Kuukai escorts Kagami upstairs to talk to Amu. He opened the door to where Amu is supposed to be resting only to find it empty. He rushed downstairs with Kagami following behind. '**She's missing!**' he shouts returning to the living room.

Rima looked at Kuukai, she looked enraged knowing that Amu is missing. 'That stupid girl!' She could tell what Amu had decided to do, and that is to search for Ikuto.

Kairi stood up from his seat looking worried. He looked at Kagami and then to Kuukai. 'We will all search for her.' There is nothing more worrisome for him with Amu outside along with the once sealed creature. HE couldn't afford to lose Amu who he barely knows her mystery.

'What?' Rima faced Kairi surprised. 'With that guy?' She felt threatened that Kagami would search for Amu with them.

'I'm more worried about Amu-san.' Kairi said. 'Yaya can stay here with Tsubasa for a while. I doubt that they will be attacked here; just in case I'll set a barrier.' He walked away to talk to Yaya staying in Tsubasa's room.

Rima glares at Kagami, 'Don't think I'll trust you!' She left the living room to get herself prepared.

Kuukai tells Kagami in detail what Amu looks like. 'Amu is really kind I think. Though she really care most for Ikuto-san.'

'Ah that vampire.' Kagami said recalling who exactly Ikuto is. He and Kuukai left in the living room sorting out the weapons and other necessity that they might need in searching for Amu. 'He is truly dangerous but I didn't expect him to side with you.'

'You did tell me that.' Kuukai said. 'You know Ikuto-san?'

'In a way I suppose. He saved me once. He also saved my dhampir mother in the hands of a hunter. He said that time that it is a coincidence that he save us. He coldly said that he have no use of a low class vampire; and a dhampir which I can totally understand at that moment.'

Kuukai approached Kagami. He touched Kagami's cheek and looked into Kagami's raven eyes. 'You are wearing contacts aren't you?'

'Yes.' Kagami answered. 'To hide my eyes. Only you know about it and Ren. The others might suspect though. I can't hide my blood from the vampires though.'

Kuukai thought what a pity. He had always admired the color of the dhampir and the vampire eyes. He felt drawn to them which he can't explain, though for sure he knows he isn't being hypnotized. Even as a human he has the ability to resist. He thought it might be because in the past his family line got involved with a vampire.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 16

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**.

Chapter 16:

Amu stopped in front of her school. It took her hours to reach her school coming from where the house that she and Ikuto was brought. She looked at her school and felt an eerie aura, something that she normally didn't feel. She wonders if it is because of the darkness, but then again she had been coming outside her house in the night and has never felt such a thing.

She looked around hoping to find traces of Ikuto only to hear slurping sounds. She followed the noise leading her to a small partition between two buildings of the junior division and the high school division. She peeks and saw two men consuming a dead man. Her knees turned weak at the sight of dripping blood. She had never seen anything so morbid in her life.

The two men took notice of Amu standing in hiding. They dropped what they are eating that looks like flesh from the deceased man. They turned their attention to Amu, their new prey. What the best food is that a fresh live flesh to consume,

Amu understood that she needed to run. She used all that is left of her strength and ran. She knows that if she get caught she'll be dead, she won't be able to meet Ikuto again. _Strange, _she thought as she flees with all her might. _Why would I think of not being able to meet Ikuto scarier than my demise? Not only my heart but mind accepts it so easily._

She felt that she is flying. She realized that she is in Kairi's arms. She got swept so easily that she couldn't even react anymore so quickly.

'You should really try and stay put.' Kairi said as he leaped from one building to another in highs speed fleeing from the two creatures pursuing them. 'They are low class so I can handle them easily but I need to make sure that you are safe.'

'Kairi!' Kagami shouts from the ground floor with Kuukai standing behind him. He is well prepared to shoot down the creatures that are after the two.

Kairi left Amu to Kagami's care. He dropped Amu a few meters from above the ground where Kagami caught her. 'I leave her to you two. I'll just take care of some lower demons.'

Amu watched Kairi leave as she stayed in Kagami's arms carried like a princess.

'You shouldn't have left the house you know!' Kuukai lectured.

Kagami released Amu letting her stand on her own feet. 'I don't know why you left the house where you are safe but you need to treat yourself more careful.' He is angry, but more worried despite the cold exterior he shows.

Amu lowered her head. She couldn't say what exactly what she is feeling or why she didn't stay and waited for Ikuto to return, her common sense and rational thinking disappeared and focused on seeing Ikuto.

Kairi appeared before Amu covered in blood.

'Are you alright?' Amu asked worried that she might brought danger to Kairi. She looked for any deep injury.

'I'm fine.' Kairi said shrugging away Amu's hand about to reach her. 'This is not my blood. Anyway you should really be careful.' He didn't want Amu to dirty herself of the blood he have. 'You shouldn't leave the house.' He felt that if she will be poisoned if she were to get in long contact with her.

'Ikuto is…' Amu lowered her head. She knows that not staying put is a mistake; she knows it very well but refused to do so.

'Remember that Ikuto-san, and I are vampires.' Kairi reminded. 'We won't die so easily.'

_Yes... Yes I know! _Amu repeated to herself. _She knows very well but vampires are still living creatures for me. Ikuto is warm! _She listened to Kairi reasoning with her how vampires differ from humans. She didn't need to listen to it, Ikuto told her the difference between the two creatures like night and day. Tears fell down her cheeks.

'Amu-san?' Kairi stared at Amu wondering if he had been rough with her.

'Forgive me!' Amu apologized. 'I'm just thinking about something.'

Kagami reached out to Amu. He showed a gentle smile. 'Do not worry. We will find him soon.'

Amu nods her head.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 17

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

BlackKnight291: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**.

Chapter 17:

Ikuto leaned closer on the car's bunk side. A black car, will a long body.

'Don't lean!' Ren said as he lights a smoke. 'You'll dent it!' He approached where Ikuto stood, a few meters away from his car. He looked at the side where Ikuto leaned. 'You might as well help the others instead of standing there.'

'I'm not that heavy!' Ikuto stated. He sat anyway on the car's bunk. 'Besides I'm not using any of my strength at this moment so don't worry.' He changed the topic, 'By the way, everyone is in position, right? I don't want to waste any of my strength unnecessarily, I want to end this and go home.'

_Who wouldn't want it_, Ren thought. He wanted to say it out loud that everyone wants to return to the comfort of their homes. 'We specifically used this highway for your sake.' he continued. 'You can move faster as well. You'll take **it **down with the others. We will rely on you vampires and dhampirs to watch our backs. We will do our best too.'

'As a guinea pig I presume.' Ikuto said coldly. He is well aware that Ren and the others would not think for a second to abandon him, an outsider, not because he is a full pledge vampire but he as a loner. He didn't care much about how they treated him as long as Amu's safety is secured.

Ren's attention got called by a member of his group; he left Ikuto's side to tend to the others.

Unknown to their group a trap is laid.

Kairi walked close to Amu. He along with Kagami, Kuukai and Amu walked towards the street where people were lesser and that no one would recognize them.

Amu looked tired as she tries to keep up with everyone's pace. She is never been good with anything sport related but somehow, since meeting Ikuto, everything is surrounded with moving around; her pace changed drastically. She still looked gloomy after being saved by Kairi's group. _I've become a burden_, she thought. She hated her current self just when she decided to help Ikuto to whatever way she can.

Kagami eyed Amu. He wonders what she is thinking as she quietly walked with them.

Kairi tries to keep up with the group.

The awkward silence is broken by Kuukai.

'I think that you should separate from Ikuto from now on.' Kuukai said seeing Amu's worried expression. He looked a bit irritated. 'Before it is too late seeing that you are endangering yourself. It won't be long that one of you would die.' He could no longer control his emotion at how irritated he is that Amu kept fidgeting worrying about Ikuto. He knows full well that it isn't his business but seeing a creature is set lose there is more danger to them, to the civilians.

'Why… Why do you say that?' Amu asked with a pained expression facing the others while she raised her voice. 'You all sound like you hate Ikuto.' She hated the fact that nobody would tell her what really is going on. She ended up misinterpreting what Kuukai wants to say.

'Hate or not – do you really want to be with him?' Kagami asked in a solemn voice. He wanted Amu to understand that the bumpy road is just starting. 'You need to become a vampire. And I'm sure that Ikuto would not let it so easily. It is already hard enough to be a dhampir.'

'Tha.. That's…' Amu is surprised when a rope tied around her pulling up away from the others. 'Wha…' She turned her head, looked at the person who have captured her. She felt uneasy as her eyes saw the burning red eyes of the man. She knew that she may die in the person's hands.

At that same time, Ikuto is in the middle of a fight against a group of vampires lost control. He sensed Amu is in danger. He is linked with Amu's blood enough to tell if she is safe or not. He left in the middle of the fight.

'Oi! Where the hell are you going?' Ren shouted seeing Ikuto leave while everyone is fighting desperately for their lives.

'I know where the bastard is!' Ikuto shouts and then leaps with a grimace.

Ren couldn't do anything but watch as Ikuto leave them. He figured if Ikuto do know **the enemy**, it is dangerous. He gave a signal to two people to follow Ikuto. It would be pointless to have normal beings to do it, so he chooses two vampires. 'Be careful! Assess the situation first!'

Ikuto reached where Amu is, but is too late. He saw Kairi, Kagami and Kuukai all covered in blood. He approached the wounded party and asked what happened.

'That bastard….' Kuukai cursed. He couldn't accept their defeat.

'Ikuto…' Kairi called with fear and stuttering voice. 'The one set loose is one of the ancestor vampires. You may call him the "Canon ". I just remembered upon seeing his face. I couldn't believe it is possible to see him.' He closed his eyes, tried to visualize the face that he saw that carried Amu away – a face similar to Ikuto, only with blood colored eyes, darker skin tone, the man is almost a splitting image of Ikuto.

'So I figured…' Ikuto grimaced. 'And he covered their tracks to.' He looked away irritated, _And very well at that_. He couldn't believe that he can easily be lead on, but that is only one of his problems – Amu got captured and there is no way for him to trace her.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 18

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

A/N: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. I am borrowing the characters, though the story is mine.

Chapter 18:

Amu opened her eyes slowly. She panicked unable to see a thing as darkness engulfed her vision; she felt around, tried to find something that is useful. She crawled on the ground until she found a wall that she could lean on. She searched if there is any switch or she could find the location of the door. She couldn't find anything as she felt around, what's worst is that she felt cold. _Where am I? _She tried to recall the last thing that happened to her, the moment that the man with Ikuto's face took her away from Kairi's group. She only got irritated. She closed her eyes, tried to call Ikuto telepathically hoping that he would come to her rescue. She couldn't think of anything worried that she may be unable to escape.

'Forget it.' A male voice spoke. 'No one can come here. This is my realm after all. Even you would have a hard time escaping this place, now if you can kill me, that is another story; though I doubt that you would be able to.'

Amu felt a shiver as she felt the cold touch to her chin, lifting her face; the hand that touched her felt cold as ice.

'Now I can't believe that you resemble that woman so greatly. I couldn't see any relation actually from what I recall in the line; though many things have change.'

'What are you talking about?' Amu wanted to pull away, though unable for some reason. Not only does the man's grip on her face is strong, she felt something binding her body. She kept trying to free from her binding while her guard remained towards the man.

'Aren't you related to that person?''

'_That person?_ _Who is he referring to I wonder. Does he know something that Ikuto couldn't possibly know?_ ' Amidst the darkness, she clenched her fists.

'That is right. I should just go ask around…'

Amu is taken by surprise as she got pulled. She felt fangs bury to her throat and suck her blood. She tried to struggle free but couldn't even though she felt the thing binding her disappear.

The male stopped sucking her blood until he is satisfied, and enough to weaken her more. 'I will meet with Ikuto since he is one of my descendants after all. I wouldn't want him to worry about you that much.'

Amu feeling weaker than she was fell asleep.

'Should I set up a stage for them?' the man with the same face as Ikuto spoke as he stares blankly inside the room. He sat in the center of what appears to be a storage house. Beside him lying the sleeping Amu. He bent down, touched her face and smiled. 'I hope that those hunters will find my thank you gift a bit pleasant.'

'Once again you are being hard to handle.' A female said. She approached the man with Ikuto's face. She walked towards him like a model would.

'Well aren't you the same, Eiri? Ah no it should be Venus?''

'Stop that Vlad.' The female spoke coldly. 'I threw that name away already. You should think before you speak. Who do you think let you out of that seal?'

'Should I be really reminded; you, the one, who betrayed her comrades for the sake of your goal, the one who released me and removed the seal.'

'Just be glad that I did you a favor.' She stood beside Amu. She looked down and saw how peaceful Amu's expression looked. 'So what now with her? She's an ordinary girl after all.'

He smirked. 'I guess you don't have the knack for your new found ability yet.'

'So you are saying that she is special?' She glares at Amu with a displeased expression. She didn't like the idea of having someone suddenly become special without needing to do anything. She bent down, took a closer look at Amu's face, she tried to figure out what is so special about Amu – a human girl.

'In some way.' He smiled. 'More than you can imagine.'

Meanwhile, Kairi's group rejoined with Ren's group.

'You guys ended up in a hell of a battle.' Kuukai said with a bitter expression as he saw most of his companions covered in wounds. It is enough to get him worked up. He understood seeing the scene that what they are up against is not a mundane being.

Ren's group huddled together in one spot tending to each other's wounds; they looked like they just finished a war, people around covered in various types of wounds.

Ren stood up upon laying his eyes on Kairi's group, left the person he is tending to and rushed towards Ikuto. He gave a good smack on Ikuto's face. 'You bastard! **The casualty** wouldn't be this great if you only had listened to me!' He caressed the hand he used to smack Ikuto feeling the after pain after smacking the vampire.

'… Re… Ren…' Kagami looked surprised seeing what Ren did despite having an injured arm. Though he understood why Ren would be angry.

Ikuto froze to the way Ren had smacked him, slowly he moved his head, stares at Ren with a cold expression. He didn't retaliate against Ren who raised his hand on him. He wanted someone to beat him up after Amu had been taken away; it is punishment for being late in coming.

'It's enough Ren.' Kairi said as he pulled Ren to one side. 'Anyway we need to retaliate. Figure out a new strategy to fight that guy. I managed to find some things about him while fighting so we can start from there.'

'Ren I already asked Yaya to step out of the battle and accompany Rea-san.' Rima spoke coldly. 'At least there won't be a nuisance.'

'But I don't understand why that guy would want Amu-san.' Kairi said. He kept wondering what the reason that the man with Ikuto's face want with Amu. _True that her blood is something that vampires would call high quality but, she is still a normal human; _he looked more confused trying to figure out the mystery of Amu's capture. He side glanced to Ikuto. He wanted to ask the vampire companion of Amu for an idea.

'You are saying that he took her away so easily?' Tadase asked Kairi. He glares at Ikuto, 'And you didn't do anything?' He held Ikuto responsible at least for Amu.

'He arrived too late.' Kagami informed. 'He had taken her away already. Any trace has been erased. Even in a good condition, not one of us can track that guy.'

'Oi,' Ikuto spoke. 'Could you call all the dhampir here?'

'Why?' Kagami asked.

TBC…


	20. Chapter 19

Shugo Chara ~ The Vampire Loves

A/N: **I do not own SHUGO CHARA**. I am borrowing the characters, though the story is mine.

Chapter 19:

Amu found herself in a British type room. The time she estimated is afternoon. She stood near a woman with pink hair just like her wearing a fluttery white dress sitting beside a table with tea set. She looked at the woman staring out the open window panel. She didn't know how she got into the room but felt that she should not disturb the person as if she saw a barrier. She flinched as the female stood up and turned. She saw a woman almost the same face as her except that the person before her has deep red eyes, longer hair and paler skin like a doll.

'Uhmm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you.' She spoke carefully, worried about the woman's reaction. 'I just got here, I... I mean... I think but I don't know how.' She couldn't face the woman unsure of what the woman will do or react to her presence.

The woman walked passed her, walked like a princess, walks light as a breeze.

Amu followed the woman with her eyes, realized that she wasn't even in the field of the woman's sight. She looked at the person standing beside the woman – a man with the same appearance as the person who kidnapped her. 'Ah!' she shouts pointing a finger to the man. She expected a reaction, but there was none. She stared at the two talks as if she were not present.

'Take care Eliza.' The man said to the woman as he caressed her cheek. He looked dejected; his hands on the woman's shoulders. 'I am sorry that I cannot take you with me.' He wore a black suit, similar to an Englishman.

'I decided on it so do not worry.' The woman said in a soft voice. 'Whatever happens, we will meet again.'

Amu watched the two as if they were making a movie. _Is this a dream? _She wondered. She knew full well that the place she is in is different from what she recalls though she still stayed calm about it. She prepared herself for anything the moment she met Ikuto.

The woman touched the man's chest standing close to her with a forced smile; while keeping her head low. She didn't want to meet the man's eyes. 'Take care.' She spoke almost like she whispered her words.

Amu blushed when she saw the man and the woman exchanged a deep kiss that took at least three minutes.

'I will come back for you for sure and we will be together.' The man said as his lips parted with the female. 'Eliza, remember my name … … … … … Whatever form you may have I will return for you.' He caressed once again the woman's cheek.

Amu couldn't hear the name the man mentioned. Her attention strayed, stared at the male; she could tell that the couple was hesitant to part from each other.

'Oi… Oi!' a voice from a distance woke Amu.

Amu opened her eyes; she woke up and found herself in a warehouse. She looked around and saw a female standing near the window where the sunlight shines through. She stared at the woman, admitting that the person before her is beautiful but there is something more to the female feeling scared as she met the female's gaze locked on her.

'Glad to see you awake.' The female said with a cold smile. She approached Amu slowly. 'Pleasure to meet you Hinamori Amu.' She bent down facing Amu, her face close to the pink hair female. 'I am Venus. Well I am formerly known as Eiri by the **organization**. Seeing that Vlad looked interested in you, there must be reason.'

'Wha? Venus? Eiri?' Amu couldn't understand what the female want to say to her. She is taken by surprise when she received a kick on the stomach. 'Ugh...' she coughs as she covered her stomach Venus hit. She glares at Venus standing looking down at her.

Venus hated the way Amu looked at her. She took the meaning of Amu's glare as a sign of resistance. This made her more irritated towards Amu.

'Drink up.' Kairi serve a hot drink to Ikuto sitting separated from others. He and everyone else gathered back to the house they were staying to regroup. He looked at the others who ignored Ikuto. He knows that everyone started to show their resentment to Ikuto. He couldn't speak on behalf of the human and dhampirs for the other vampires hated Ikuto as well. 'Well what can I say?' he said forcing a smile. 'Not everybody knows the situation.'

'And do **you** know?' Ikuto asked. He sounded as if he is measuring what Kairi knows.

'Not really.' Kairi showed and archaic smile. 'And I doubt that you know anything as well.'

Ikuto looked at Kagami. 'Is that the guy you suspected who released the seal?'

'Well Kuukai made a lot of effort to make that scene possible.' Kairi stated. 'I won't be surprised if Amu-san is here and do the same thing.'

'Despite everyone losing trust, you intend to make me help huh?'

'Ren just knows how to make good use of the people around him.'

Ikuto eyed Kairi and felt uncomfortable.

'Forgive everyone's treatment.' Kagami approached Ikuto and Kairi. He left the group and let the others talk about the plan in sealing the creature and about finding Eiri. 'Well they don't know the situation and –'

'What are you guys?' Ikuto glares at Kairi and Kagami. 'Do you pity me or something?' He felt that Kairi and Kagami were talking a lot to him.

'I heard a bit from everyone and understood the situation.' Kagami smiled.

'What's with you?' Ikuto eyed Kagami. 'A sudden change in personality?'

'Well Kuukai would get angry if I don't smile he said.' Kagami explained. He looked calm like a Buddha.

'Hmmm…' Ikuto didn't ask anymore. He thought it wasn't his business to pry. He stood up, left his seat and faced Kagami. 'Just call me when you need me again. I'll just sleep for a while.' He walked away ignoring the words the others said to him.

'He is actually worried.' Kagami timidly smiling as he looked at Ikuto's back. 'He must be thinking what to do.'

'Well what are you going to do?' Kairi asked. 'Eiri is your partner. We don't know where she is and is now assumed that she is the one who released the seal.'

'Not one of us knows what is beyond that seal.' Kagami said. 'The vampires here weren't that informed, not even you.'

'The best thing is to probe into the soul, maybe we can do something find out about the past. The thing is it is a rare ability that a vampire won't be able to possess so easily.' Kairi gave out a long sigh. 'Well whatever Ikuto plans to do, I'm sure that even if we don't want to, we will get dragged in.'

'You sound like you are enjoying this situation.'

'Well it's been a while since I encountered a person like Ikuto. Plus, there is a chance that it'll help change the relation between the creatures – living and the dead sort you know.'

'Well looks like Venus is doing well in socializing with that woman.' Vlad said with a smile as he watched from the room in another building. He has a clear view of Venus talking to Amu.

'Aren't you taking the matter out of hand?' a female with blond hair appeared.

'Utau?' Vlad called. He faced the female standing behind him.

'Are you sure that girl is the one?' Utau asked with a cold expression. 'I mean, I can't sense it.'

'I sense that she has the same soul as Eliza.' Vlad informed. 'I need to wake her up before I tie up lose ends.'

'And how about that woman? She released your seal. What do you plan to do?'

'What I have always done.' He said with a dark expression.

The female smiled. 'Well good to know that you haven't changed at all even though you met the one.'

TBC…


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA… **Don't sue me, I don't have money…

To refresh the readers of the characters just for the record:

Amu (17) – the main character. A not so normal girl.

Ikuto – a vampire who sank his fangs on Amu when she was a child. He appears years later at Amu's schools as a new teacher, the start of Amu's troubles.

Yoru – the familiar of Ikuto who rarely appears.

Tadase (18) – a **hunter** who considers Ikuto a threat. He attends the same school as Amu as the school president. Uses a pistol as a weapon.

Kuukai (23) – a senior hunter to Tadase. Close to a big brother to Yaya.

Yaya – a child living with the association due to a tragic past that befall to her family. The only living relative of Tsubasa.

Ren – a high positioned man in the organization that hunts vampires and other dark creatures.

Kagami – ex-partner of Kuukai. A dhampir.

Kairi – a vampire working with the organization.

Eiri/ Venus – Partner of Kagami. The one who released Vlad. Dhampir turned vampire.

Vlad – the pure breed vampire that Eiri released. Ancestor of Ikuto.

Elizabeth – the woman that Vlad loves in the past

Utau – sibling of Vlad.

Sub characters:

Haruka – a member of the organization

Nagihiko – friend of Amu.

'Damn it!' Ikuto cursed as he approached Kairi, Kagami and Kuukai. He looked like he had woken up in the wrong side of the bed; his walk unsteady.

'What's wrong?' Kagami asked the vampire. It is rare that he would see a vampire look sluggish. He had always though that vampires would always appear so noble before humans and dhampir.

Ikuto stared at Kagami surprised that the dhampir would ask him such a question. 'Ah nothing. I just dreamed something.' His expression suddenly looked bitter. _I just had to appear in my worst before these guys_.

Kagami have met a lot of vampires enough in his lifetime to know if one is lying or not. 'Come on and tell me.'

'Telling you won't change anything.' Ikuto stated.

Kagami stares at Ikuto waiting for an answer. He knows well that Ikuto would answer him anyway.

Ikuto sighs, 'Nothing really. I just went of to breathe somewhere.'

'Shall I play around a bit?' Utau uttered. She walked the streets as if she were a normal person.

Under the sun, she received the gaze of the people admiring her godly beauty. She gave an aura of a star that cannot be approached by anybody. _Hmmm…. What shall I do now? Vlad is watching Amu and Venus. I suppose I could check the other side on what they are planning. But I doubt they have any idea what to do. The last resort I guess is playing around and filling my stomach then._

'Excuse me.' A man approached Utau with a smile. 'Can you help me with something?'

Utau stopped; she faced the man realizing that he is a dhampir. She put on a grin and invites the man to accompany her. 'I'll help, but you'll need to do a favor for me as well.'

The man smiled. He agreed and follows Utau.

Not all dhampirs join **the** organization just as they were all aware of their difference to a normal human. Dhampir are having exceptional ability – superior intelligence or superior strength.

Utau dragged the man into a café. There she spoke like a normal person would do when flirting. She manipulated the man slowly until she had him under his control. She wanted someone to do her bidding at the moment; to keep an eye on the organization discretely.

'So Utau-san when we will meet each other again?' the male named Kamio asked.

Utau smiled.

The man, Kamio, could tell that there is something brazen in her smile that made him think twice for a moment to follow her.

Amu stared at Vlad enter. She watched him as he untied her hands. The air felt cold as she is left alone with Vlad in the warehouse.

'Don't think that you can roam free here. Even if you escape, I will sure to hunt you down.'

Amu grits her lips knowing that Vlad would not be lying. 'So how long do you plan to keep me? Just what is it that you want?' She glares at him waiting for a response from him. _Just how long do I need to tolerate this? Ikuto.. Please come and save me…_

'Keep hoping, I doubt that he would come unprepared. I would very much like to see how he will face me – my kin.'

She decided to interrogate more the man. 'So you are saying that Ikuto is blood related to you?'

'Yes. He and I share the same blood.'

'So what will you do when he comes?'

'It depends on how he will entertain me. I really like to have a good reunion with him as well.'

_This guy is a real threat… _she thought. She couldn't read his mind.

He smiled. 'You really have beautiful eyes, not so different from her.'

'?' she wonders who he could be referring to and then recalled the dream that she had. _Uhmm… Wait... Could it really be a dream? _She stares at the man before her. She wonders if he and the man in her dream is the same, but there is no way of asking him. 'I don't know much the situation, but you were sealed by the organization correct? What did you do in the past?'

He showed a grim smile. 'Do you want to know? The things I did in the past?'

She stared at him, couldn't help think that he is playing with her. 'You wouldn't speak about it huh?'

Who said I wouldn't? You are free to ask me anything. Anyway the boy you said named Ikuto… I could tell that he is my kin. I could tell it from the scent from you. To think that a kin of mine would choose the same woman as I would show the great resemblance.'

'Same woman?'

'Shall I tell you more? The beauty of the woman I loved. She is more beautiful more than anything that I have encountered as if she shone like a holy being. She treated everyone equally despite living a luxurious life. She showed kindness to a creature even to myself.'

She listened as he narrated almost his life.

'… … Although she is a human, she loved me, the same love that I gave her. Though the humans later condemned her. She was given a choice to live or part with me as her parents left her. She is adorned, but they wanted her for themselves, away from the dark creatures as if she would be soiled.' He paused realized that he almost went out and said the words he didn't want to say to her the most – the promise he had with her to meet once again.

She stares at the reaction that he had momentarily. She wasn't expecting that he would look alarmed when all he had shown her is the expression of coldness, and a straight face the moment they had met.

He realized that he had let his guard down; he turned around and left her alone.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry. It appears more like a fill-up page rather than a chapter. Thanks for your continuous patronage… I read all your reviews… Thank you for reading.


	22. Chapter 21

Shugo Chara: Vampire Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, **only this plot… No suing, I do not have money. In any event that the characters might seem familiar, that is a total coincidence.

Chapter 21:

-:- -:-

'Master I found her whereabouts!' Yoru appears before Ikuto where everyone could see him. He looked bad as if he had been in a fight.

Ikuto caught his little familiar in his palm as the little one fell from it flight to reach him. 'What happened?' He looked at his familiar waiting for a response ignoring the fact that Yoru needs to catch its breath.

'Let him breath first.' Kairi said as he pat Ikuto's back despite knowing how desperate Ikuto is to find Amu.

Ikuto turned his head towards Kairi and sighs realizing that he ignored his familiar's state. He put his right hand over his familiar while the other is used by Yoru to rest. He used his energy and transfers it to his familiar until better.

'I am sorry.' Yoru said in a soft spoken voice. 'I tried to get in touch with her too but I couldn't get close to her. There is a powerful barrier that I can't get pass through.'

'But is she alright?' Ikuto asked.

Yoru nods. 'She is unharmed.'

'Did you learn anything else?' Ren asked as he approached Ikuto.

Yoru looked at Ren then turned to his master. He received a nod from Ikuto to answer Ren. 'Yes. And I understand the reason that my master is attached to Amu-san a bit. The one who captured her is the ancestor of my master. I do not wish to say this in mymaster's presence but you all have to know that there is no way that anyone of you can win against HIM. I do not know how you sealed him but I think attempting it would be futile.'

'Nobody here knows how HE got sealed in the first place.' Ren informed crossing his hands on his chest. He turned his attention to Kairi, one of the pureblood working with them.

Kairi shook his head, 'I do not know. When I joined the organization, HE is already sealed. And from that time, I have no idea that he is one of the orginal or so thou speak one of our ancestors.'

'There is no information about HIM in any of the journals inside the organization's base.' Rima informed. 'I should know since I am the one who usually check that's stored there.'

'SO we are back to zero.' Ren sighs.

'I have an idea who we could check.' Kagami suggested. 'I am not too sure that he would welcome anyone of course.'

'You know someone?' Rima eyes Kagami suspiciously.

'As much as possible I do not want to get involve with him.' Kagami sighs. 'But I guess the situation can't be helped. I want to have someone tag along but he isn't too much of a social type so he might not say anything if he saw me with someone.'

'How did you get caught up with someone who seems so shady?' Kuukai reacted.

Kagami couldn't help but smile as he hears Kuukai's reaction. 'That shady person is my father, that vampire who saved once my dhampir mother.'

Everyone in the room flinched. Not everyone knows of each others' story so when they heard what Kagami said, they were stunned.

'So you found out your father?' Ren said facing Kagami, his expression didn't change despite learning of Kagami's birth.

'Yes.' Kagami answered.

'So THAT is why there is something odd about you.' Ikuto said. 'A rare case where a dhampir falls for a pure vampire is not that common. How old exactly are you?'

Kagami face Ikuto, shows a smile. He didn't want to answer Ikuto, thought that he had informed them a little too much about himself. 'Well I will leave now so that I may return immediately.'

'CHotto!' Rima grabs KAgami's arm, 'How can we be sure that you would return? I haven't given you my complete trust to be exact.'

Kagami understood what RIma meant, _Of course_. He turned around and left to prepare for his short travel.

Kuukai follows Kagami leaving.

'I'm pretty sure that Kuukai will handle it.' Ren said with a laid back tone as soon as Kagami and Kuukai left the room.

'We will trust your judgment then Ren…' one of the people uttered.

Ren smiled, 'Thank you.'

'Are you going to rely on what news he will return with?' Ikuto asked eyeing Ren. 'Didn't you all not trust him?'

'That is how uncertain humans are.' Ren answered with smile. 'I don't know how long have you lived, but that is how humans change with time.'

Ikuto glares at Ren unsure of what the male is trying to say to him.

-:-

Venus stood outside a cave far from the town. She smiled as she looked in the cave's opening.

'Leave!' a voice almost sounded a thunder came from the inside of the cave. 'I have no need of unwanted visitors!

'Well I would like to meet you that are all and I'll be on my way.' She said in an alluring tone. She tried to hold her temper. She didn't want to fight a useless one where there is not much benefit. 'I want to know how much you know about the original pure vampires.'

'…' there is a long silence.

'So?' she broke the silence between them. 'Will you tell me what I want and I'll be on my way.'

'I will spare no time anymore to answering you.'

'…' she grimaced. 'Suit yourself. But I am not sure that your son will be able to stay safe.'

'…'

She left the cave as she transformed her body in a form of a mist.

A grunt came from the inside of the cave.

'You are wise to have not spoken for you would have died if you went up against her.'

'You will not show yourself to me knowing that I brought a companion will you?' Kagami asked as he stepped out behind the tree he had been hiding with Kuukai.

'I will never appear before anyone else aside from my family, my kin.' The voice came from the cave uttered. 'I always abide by that rule.'

'Many things have changed father.' Kagami uttered. 'By the way, let me introduce to you my companion, Kuukai.'

'A human… Then something really serious did happen for me to receive a visit from a human and a pure bred vampire.'

'You mean that person is a pure vampire?' Kuukai asked.

'Yes.' Kagami said with a sad expression. 'And I hate to admit what father uttered, there is no chance that we could have defeated her.'

'State your business then my son.'

Kagami raised his head, told his father the reason that he came. There was a long talk, mainly he speaking and Kuukai filling in what he would have missed.

Kagami's father didn't utter a word as he listened to his son speak.

-:-

Amu woke up feeling weak. She wonders how many days has she eaten proper food. She looked at the bread and water that is presented to her.

'My brother simply dotes on you.' Utau said with dislike. 'Well too bad he left to do some hunting for a while leaving me in charge.'

'Why do you hate me?' Amu asked in a soft voice as she looks at Utau.

'Not that you need to know. Besides, the day will come that you will disappear. You won't need to know anything else.' Utau turned around; _Ugh can't believe what is happening. To think that I would even find out that more than one is looking for this girl._

-:-

A/N: Okay.. I understand that things have been waaaaay confusing… Want to know how the ending will be? Feel free to comment… Want a happy ending or a tradegy?

Please keep reading and don't hesitate to comment….


	23. Chapter 22

a/n: sorry in advance for taking so long…

22

**Last story was**… … … Amu face Utau and Kagami's birth revealed as he seek help from his father for help.

**Cont':**

'I see…' the man from inside the cave uttered after listening to Kagami. 'You have it rough then my son. To meet that man.'

'Can we defeat him then?' Kagami asked after he finished telling what happened so far.

'A pure breed? I highly doubt it.'

Kagami noticed the voice seemed closer than before.

Kuukai saw a hand reach out the cave startling him.

A man who looked in his twenty's stepped out wearing what looked like a dark robe what a mage would wear in rpg's. He didn't look older than Kagami and could be mistaken as Kagami's twin. 'Kagami, shall I accompany you?'

'Wha?' Kagami looked at the man in disbelief. 'Are you sure? You actually plan to-'

'Never had been.' The man smiled. 'Well it is for my son after all.' He turned his attention towards Kuukai and smiled.

Kuukai smiled back.

'For now, you can call me Wolf.' The man introduced himself.

At the base, where everyone were lying in wait for Kagami and Kuukai's return with good news, they were more in shock when they saw a man standing near Kagami and Kuukai as they arrived.

'Who is that?' Ren asked eyeing the man.

Wolf smiled, 'Thank you for looking after my son so much.' He pet Kagami's head, showed a smile towards the others in the room. Even though he showed a smile, it looked sinister.

'Aren't you supposed to be dead?' Ikuto said rudely to Wolf.

'Ah… that child that time if I am not mistaken…' Wolf uttered with a smile pointing at Ikuto. He left Kagami and Kuukai's side to approach Ikuto. He pet Ikuto's head just like he did with Kagami. He showed a smile, 'What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be travelling around the world?'

'Things happened.' Ikuto's voice sounded cold. 'Your son told you right?'

'Yeah. It is a pity, but you should be prepared for the lost that you will soon have. You said that the man who took the human girl is a vampire who looks like Ikuto, correct? Then I am assuming that he have only one goal, to revive his past lover.'

'But why Amu?' Tadase questioned frustrated.

'Ah, that's because that human girl must have carried his lover's soul.' Wolf explained. 'Well it is a bit hard to go into details, but what I tell you is that the reason HE got sealed is when his last attempt to revive his lover succeeded, well he vent his anger towards the people who tried to kill him and the ones who killed his lover.'

'There wasn't anything like that.' Ren informed.

'Of course there wouldn't be.' Wolf uttered in a matter of fact tone. 'That's because it is hidden from everyone, wiped out of the books. It wasn't only deemed unnecessary but I guess they should have left even a little information.'

'And how come you know of this?' Ren asked suspicious of the vampire.

'Well there are some secrets that I know because of my age, though I do not want to discuss anything not related to this current predicament.' Wolf uttered.

Everyone in the room knows what the vampire meant; there was no time to talk.

'So what do you propose?' Ren asked.

Wolf crossed his arms and sighs; with a depressed expression he spoke. 'Ikuto, you need to turn that girl into a vampire. I –'

'As if we will allow it!' Tadase raised his voice in anger. He lifts his arm and directs his weapon to Wolf ready to pull the trigger; his hand trembling in anger. He wanted to pull the trigger but something stops him. He knows that the man is a pure bred vampire, and after the face off with the vampires' controlled last time – it is impossible to simply shoot Wolf.

Wolf looked at Tadase not battering; his gaze cold as if he could read the blonde's thoughts. He knows very well that Tadase would not dare pull the trigger. He is sure that it would be a futile effect on him, and that Tadase is aware of it.

Kagami points his weapon to Tadase ready to make an attack himself.

'Kagami!'

'Kagami, even as a part of the organization, you dare point your weapon towards your comrade?' a male spoke threatened at Kagami's action.

The others direct their weapon to Wolf and Kagami ready to attack. Ren remained to have his arms crossed.

Kuukai stunned at how the situation turned looked at Kagami and then towards the others. He prepared himself to bare his fang towards the organization. He gave his trust to Kagami and willingly fight beside the man.

Wolf closed his eyes and smile ignoring all the weapons directed at him, calm despite the chances that he might be torn limb to limb. 'I know that it means tainting her blood, but if it means the end of chances of her resurrection – good. Plus, she is the only one, her soul, is the only one who could put HIM to rest eternally.'

Ren glares at Wolf, he tries to read the man which wasn't easy.

'I wanted her to avoid that kind of fate.' Ikuto said glaring at Wolf. 'And yet you dare say to me that.' He too looked ready to pounce on Wolf considering that he wasn't part of the organization. He had been far too involve with Amu that he could tell that it would be hard for her to live in the darkness.

'We can not talk with those dangerous things pointing at me right?' Wolf uttered showing a smile towards Ren; he could tell right away among the crowd who is the leader of the group. He turned to his son. 'You can set down your weapon Kagami. No need to worry.'

Ren gestured to everyone to put down the weapons figuring that Wolf would not show a result he wants. 'Doesn't he plan to reunite with HIS lover? How is it turning her into one of the dark will help then?'

Everyone pointing their weapons towards Kagami and Wolf lowered their weapons at Ren's command. Not of them dare oppose Ren aware of what the consequences could be.

'Let me ask you then, how old is she?' Wolf asked suddenly changing the topic.

'17 years old.' Ikuto answered glaring. He couldn't see the point or reason why would Wolf want to know Amu's age. 'What's that got to do with—'

Wolf smirked at Ikuto's question. 'It isn't far different from a young vampire's transcending to the world of darkness. In human ways it is equivalent to become an adult at the age of eighteen.'

Ikuto's face lit up in agreement to what Wolf said. _It is true about that about humans and vampires reaching a certain age to be called an adult but-_

'And should I remind you that HIS lover is no ordinary woman?' Wolf added as he put his forefinger to his lips gesturing to keep quiet.

'Just what is she then?' Kagami asked. He already got curious about Amu's identity since he started hearing about her, and upon meeting, his curiosity stirred up more. He felt something special about her.

Wolf smiled. 'That is something best not known. For one, I am not sure if my assumption is correct. I do not want to say anything careless.'

-:-

'Eh?' Amu stares at Vlad in shock.

'Aren't you happy?' Vlad asked with a smile facing Amu sitting on the ground. 'I already sent an invitation to him. He will sure to come when the moon hides meeting with the sun and the stars are high up. He walked up close to Amu; lift her carrying her like a princess.

'Ah!'

He showed a smile, 'I should prepare you then. I do not want to present you to him looking like a rag, would we?'

Amu grimaced. She wanted to struggle free but knowing that there was no way she could outrun him, she stayed quiet as he carried her.

He took her to a hotel where he let her clean herself. He left her clean clothes to clean. He didn't need to worry of her escaping since he knows that she had long resigned to the thought of escaping since he showed her his ability that is impossible for Amu to measure.

Amu, inside the shower tried to visualize her reunion with Ikuto; somehow, it terrifies her, gave her a cold feeling as if something bad will happen.

She stood under the shower naked, embraced her self, a sad expression painted on her face.

-:-

a/n: there now, another chapter for shugo chara… things are heating up as Ikuto and Amu grows closer to seeing each other once again.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Last story: Wolf, Kagami's father left the cave to assist Ikuto and co to find the purebred Vlad in order to save Amu.

Cont':

'So what are we going to do?' Tadase asked Wolf, obviously impatient. 'I still oppose about the idea turning her into one of you.'

'That is a bit hard young lad.' Wolf uttered with a smile. 'Then would you kill a human to stop Vlad? Although it would only delay his plans to do resurrect his beloved. That at best we can do. Killing him would be out of the question since it is hard to do so, sealing is the best possible way to do it, but—'

'Is there really no other way?' Ikuto asked eyeing Wolf, hoping for a solution to save Amu.

'There is none that I can think of this moment.' Wolf answered in a sad tone.

'What kind of person is his lover?' Kuukai asked making everybody turn their attention to him. 'Just out of curiosity.'

'A… A benevolent being…' Wolf stated. 'I am not sure what to describe her. Why do you ask?'

Kuukai looked in deep thought snapped out of it. 'Maybe we can ask her for help. I understand vaguely that her soul resides in Amu-san but she is dead, maybe in some way, we can summon her soul to talk to her lover.'

'I haven't thought of it like that.' Wolf uttered. He scowls at Kuukai, thought that Kuukai had taken an idea.

'There is no way we can do that.' Ren stated. 'Although that idea might sound good, the risk is too high.'

'I agree with Ren.' Kairi agrees with Ren. 'It is very risky for the summoned and the summoner. I haven't heard anyone do that kind of practice.'

The vampires in the room flinched sensing a sudden surge of a strong power.

'An uninvited guest had come.' Wolf uttered with a worried expression.

A mist formed, slowly took a solid form. Utau stood in place of the mist with a small familiar floating not far from her face.

'I see you came out Wolf!' Utau uttered with a grin. She glanced at KAgami, 'For your son I see.'

Wolf eyed Utau, obviously irked at her.

'What have you done with Amu?' Ikuto asked ready to pounce on Utau the minute he sees misconduct or an opening. On his side, Yoru materialized.

'She is well.' Utau answered. 'And unharmed at the moment. Although I do not see the need for you to worry when you would die once he obtained his objective.'

'And you?' Ren asked. 'What is it that you desire to ally yourself with that creature?'

Utau looked at Ren, 'I do not see the need for me to answer you.' She turned away Ren, faced Ikuto. 'I had come to deliver a message for his descendant. Come alone once the moon and sun have aligned; see your beloved become his.'

'I do not see the reason for his descendant to come.' Wolf uttered.

'He likes an audience.' Utau stated. 'And the best audience is his descendant and his beloved's EX lover.'

'He did change I suppose.' Wolf mockingly spoke. 'A feeling that a human would feel. He became blind that he had fallen so low – the humans he detest, just because of a single female and –'. He got startled when Utau appeared before him ready to slit his throat.

'I would not continue if I were you.' Utau said with a grin. 'You have done too much and spared your life long enough.'

'You can kill me off now.' Wolf dares meeting Utau's eyes.

Ikuto swiftly moved, attacks Utau. He expected that she would evade him which she did; Utau had leaped away far from anyone's reach. He glares at her.

'You should know the place.' Utau said. 'He will send it to you directly.' She disappears as quickly as she had appeared in the same manner.

All attention focused on Ikuto eagerly awaits his decision.

a/n: sorry it took me long enough time to update… please continue to patronize :3


	25. Chapter 24

24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SHUGO CHARA, Peach-pit does.

Recap last story: Ikuto received a visit from Utau stating that Vlad asked for him to meet, alone.

Cont':

All the organization personnel had their attention fixed on Ikuto, awaited for the vampire's decision.

Kairi knew what would Ikuto's decision would be. He approached Ikuto, spoke before the indigo hair vampire would utter anything. 'I don't think that it is wise that he should make a decision in this room filled with eyes that could kill.' He tried to leave the room, but Ren prevented him to.

'Wait a minute.' Ren spoke coldly. 'I do not think that I gave you permission to leave.' His gaze fixed on Kairi testing the vampire.

Kairi looked at Ren tensed, tried to think the best action to do. He, a purebred vampire working for an organization that hunts other paranormals, ponders knowing that the direction the conversation is going isn't good.

'You do not have a say in this matter.' Kagami speaking up front in a firm cold voice as if a switch had been turned on; he faced Ren, eyes sullen. 'You are a pure human; you would not understand the feeling that Ikuto have.' He clenched his fist, realized that Ren who he thought understands wasn't really. He realized that Ren isn't what he thought; Ren is someone who only trusts what he believes in.

'And do you?' Ren asked Kagami raising his eyebrows.

'Ren give Ikuto time to think.' Kuukai interferes. 'This does not concern humans alone, it is our fight.' He approached Ikuto, tap the vampire's shoulder. 'Go on. You can return once you've thought it over.' He showed a smile being considerate.

Wolf stares at Kuukai laughs out loud startling everyone. He approached Kuukai, hit Kuukai's shoulders with his palms thrice. 'Interesting aren't you?'

Kuukai stares at Wolf confused, felt the ached after being hit by Wolf.

'I can tell that you are a complete human and yet, I can't shake the feeling that you might be the same as that woman Vlad longs for.' Wolf continued. He ruffles Kuukai's hair messing it up.

Kuukai felt awkward, he didn't like Wolf ruffle his hair; it made him feel being treated as a child. He wanted to say stop though he withheld himself concerned that he might be treated more like a child.

Kairi and Ikuto inside a room stayed in silence. Kairi stole glance at Ikuto sitting on a chair.

'If you have something to say, do so!' Ikuto irked at Kairi's action, constantly stealing glances.

'I know that you already decided.' Kairi muttered. 'Although I forced you here to think it over.'

'I want to kill her so she will only belong to me -.' Ikuto looked dejected. 'I want to turn her into a vampire so that she can be with me always, but I fear if I do so, she will never receive peace.'

Kairi leaned back so that his face on the ceiling. 'Well that's also similar to Kagami and Kuukai. I know Kagami's feelings for Kuukai were genuine. I'm not sure what kind of love it is though. Kagami as a dhampir fixed in the middle.' He paused, let out a long sigh. 'I don't really know what kind of advice I can tell, but in the end it'll be your decision. You should know that whatever it is, you need to live with the consequence –.' He laughed in a gloomy way, 'Well in our case an eternity.'

There is a long pause before Kairi spoke, excused himself in leaving the room.

Alone in the room (well not entirely with Yoru hovering near him), Ikuto imagined what Amu could be doing and what would be in the future.

Kairi at that time met with Kagami and Kuukai on the hallway. 'Where are you going?'

'How is Ikuto?' Kuukai asked.

'Ah.' Kairi understood that Kuukai concerns for Ikuto. He smiled, 'Well he is thinking it over.'

'Somehow I doubt it.' Kagami sighs.

Kairi stares at Kagami and Kuukai recalling the words he spoke to Ikuto.

Kagami realized Kairi staring with a blank face at Kuukai and him. Feeling awkward he asked, 'Wha… What's wrong?'

Kairi noticed that Kagami felt conscious with him looking, he grins. 'Nothing.'

Kagami felt unease with Kairi's answer, not that he can do anything about it although he knows that there is some hidden meaning behind it. He changed subject, 'By the way, Ren is furious. You don't know what he'll do.'

'Isn't he angry at you as well?' Kairi reminded that it wasn't him alone that talked back to Ren.

'Different from you that's for sure.' Kagami said pointing out of their different race. 'Anyway, I doubt he'd punish you now. He can't pull you out just as he can't do me.'

'We'll ask Yaya if there is some problem then.' Kuukai suggested. 'Ren can't refuse Yaya somehow so I think that he'll be lenient if Yaya interferes.'

'I hope so.' Kagami supposed as he scratched the back of his head.

'Where is Wolf-san?' Kairi asked.

'He said he needed to leave here since there wasn't much he would like to speak to.' Kagami informed. 'Though he'll be in touch.'

'It is fortunate for us that he will cooperate.' Kairi uttered.

'He'll only be able to do so little thing though.' Kagami reminded. 'As you know, he isn't much of the activist unlike in the past.'

'Well, I'd like to see Ikuto for a while.' Kuukai uttered pointing his point finger front.

'The last room.' Kairi informed jerking his head to the end of the hallway. 'You'll find him there.'

In the room, Yoru tensed. He approached Ikuto that he suspended near his master's left shoulder. 'Ikuto, that guy just sent the venue and time. Are we going now?' He knows Ikuto's feeling at the moment, his master's feelings relayed to him.

Ikuto didn't move as if he didn't hear a word that Yoru spoke.

Amu hoped that Ikuto won't come after learning that Vlad had invited her beloved. She isn't sure what would happen if Ikuto did come.

Venus appeared in the room frustrated. She grabs Amu and ready to hurt Amu but Vlad appeared in time to prevent it. She released Amu, trembles in fear as she faced Vlad. 'Thi… This isn't what it looks like!' In fear, she pleads to Vlad.

'Again and again!' Vlad said coldy yet openly showed how irritated he is. He sighed, grabbed Venus's hair, gripped on it tight. 'Resuscitating you again won't happen again.'

'Ple… Please…. Forgive me…' Venus kept pleading in endless tears. She looked desperate as she tried to remove Vlad's hold on her hair, shook her head even if it meant her hair mess up.

Amu watched as Vlad pulled Venus close so easily, bare his fangs on Venus' neck; he sucked Venus dry until the female vampire is reduced to ashes. At that moment, she realized that what she has been seeing is not as terrible as she thought that he could do much worst. She couldn't move in fear, her body on the floor trembling. The more she spends time with Vlad, the more she gets scared.

Vlad turned his attention to Amu, noticed she is trembling. He approached Amu slowly, bent down to her side. 'What's wrong?'

Amu stood up, took a step back away from Vlad, scared of what might happen to her when Vlad touches her.

Vlad grimaced at Amu's reaction, he approached her aggressively, grabbed her wrist. 'What is it?' His eyebrows met that he looked like angry as he faced Amu, didn't realized that it made Amu fear her more.

Amu avoided meeting Vlad's eyes; tears swell up in her eyes, but tried to stop it from falling down. She wished that somebody would take her away.

Vlad irked wanted to hit Amu seeing her reaction, but he stopped himself. He released Amu and turned around, took a deep breath to calm down.

Utau entered the room, saw the tense atmosphere. She looked at Vlad. 'What happened?' She didn't sound nor did look like she cares about the situation. She looked at Amu, noticed the female trembling. 'Oi Vlad,' she sighs. 'That girl is not yet your lover, so whatever you do won't have the same reaction as **her**.' She paused then continued with her report. 'By the way, I delivered the message already.'

'Thanks.' Vlad walked pass Utau. 'Watch her for me.' He left the room.

Utau sat on a chair, stares at Amu avoiding to look back at her. 'I just can't understand what Vlad is planning now.' She noticed the ashes on the floor, figured out that Vlad might have shown Amu something. She found Amu's reaction amusing so she tried to test it out more. 'Anyway, that vampire boyfriend of yours will die that's for sure. Vlad ain't too kind even to family.' She paused. 'Well maybe not all.' She gave a long quiet stare at Amu.

Amu stole a glance wondering about the long pause. She stiffened when she met Utau's eyes.

'You are the only one he would be kind to.' Utau continued now that her eyes met Amu's. She looked at Amu as if she had found a toy she could play with.

Amu looked away. She didn't like how Utau phrased it. She wanted to answer back, but stopped herself from doing so in fear of how it could be twisted.

a/n: Please continue to read… I do like Kairi's character, but at best he'd be sort of Ikuto's side-kick in here. I'll try to come up of a story where Kairi is the main character, but I sooo like Ikuto.


	26. Chapter 25

25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SHUGO CHARA, Peach-pit does.

Recap last story: Ikuto makes a decision that would determine Amu's fate.

Cont':

Vlad looked pleased as Ikuto stood before him. He knew in some way Ikuto stood in his way so he needed to dispose of Ikuto even if it meant doing it to a family. He didn't want to risk of someone taking away his beloved once again. 'Utau.' He called. At his side appeared a mist which solidified in an instant forming the body of Utau.

'Yes?' Utau said with a smile pleased to be summoned and ready to serve. She glanced at Ikuto turned back to Vlad quickly.

Amu could hear the voices from the installed speaker the room had. She wasn't restrained like the usual thanks to Vlad. _Damn it! _She cursed inside her head unable to do anything once again. She wanted to cry but crying won't do any good. There wasn't any time for her to do so hearing that Ikuto had come.

'What?" Tadase exclaimed filled with anger as he face Ren. 'You actually let that Vampire leave?' His face so close to Ren's clenching his fist to prevent himself hitting Ren.

'Calm down Tadase.' Ren sighs as he expected Tadase's reaction. 'I've made sure someone to follow. So rest assured.'

'If we make a dhampir follow, I'm sure that you'd still go ballistic.' Kagami sighed appearing from behind Ren. 'Rima joined in to make sure everything goes well. You won't have any problem with that, right?'

'If you are the one to tail Ikuto, I'm sure that you won't be able to get hold of yourself.' Ren pointed out to Tadase reminding that the relationship between the young hunter and the pureblood is not good.

Tadase couldn't answer back. He himself aware that Ren and Kagami's accusation were right on the dot understanding his personality; but even so, he couldn't be stopped in following Ikuto. He waited for an opportunity until he could sneak away.

At the same time, Kairi and Rima were looking around the building where they tailed Ikuto to.

'This is some mess we are in just because of a girl.' Rima complained not too pleased as she thought that they might be walking right into a trap. She recalls all the predicament the group ended up being involved just because of Amu – her face turned bitter.

'Ikuto favors Amu-san, so I doubt that he would be gentle to anyone if it weren't for her.' Kairi reasoned.

'Just what is so special with that girl?' Rima scowls. She shook her head, tries to focus at the problem at hand. 'So what is it you sense?' she asked, looks at Kairi expectantly who had been standing quietly with eyes closed. 'Are they inside?"

'Yeah.' Kairi answered sullenly opening his eyes after a silence of concentration. He faced Rima. 'I could sense three vampires inside, a human as well; might be Amu in there.' He paused, looked a bit worried as his eyes searches around.

Rima noticed that Kairi looked tensed, actually trembling; and she hadn't seen a vampire tremble unless enraged or senses danger. 'What's wrong?' She searches the area for a threat for them. Her eyes widened when Kairi's body was sent flying away by an invisible force, startled by how quick things went down, she turned her attention to the ground Utau emerging from the pavement like a ghost.

Kairi, quick on his foot stood up as he managed to grab Rima out of Utau's line of sight preventing Rima harmed. He cursed feeling the wound at his ankle as Rima's weight fell on him as she hit his chest.

Rima stares at Kairi urging her to leave to get to Ikuto. 'I can't leave you here!'

'**YES YOU CAN**!' Kairi insisted glowering at Rima startling the female hunter. 'I've got a bad feeling. I'll face her so help Ikuto.'

Rima didn't like the idea of helping Ikuto, but seeing Kairi seriously worried, she left.

'Oh no you don't!' Utau tried to stop Rima as she saw Rima leaving, Kairi quick to stop her. She leaps back as Kairi stood in front of her. She faces Kairi determined to beat him down.

Kairi swipe his hand attacking Utau. He held a tight grip on Utau's arm. 'Hurry up and catch up to Ikuto!' he shouts to Rima.

Rima nods not hesitating a bit knowing that the fight would be difficult even in her presence. She ran away leaving Kairi to search for Ikuto inside the dark building.

_Damn it! _Kairi curses as he deflects another attack that Utau aimed at his face. He had a hard time fighting Utau; but he knew he needed to do his best to prevent Utau assisting her companions. Even if he could not defeat Utau, he could give time for Rima to join with Ikuto. He asked himself, _How long can I distract her off, enough for Rima to do damage? _He smiles as he estimates his chances in fighting an older pure blood.

**TBC…**

a/n: been a long time readers. :p well nothing much to say really.


	27. Chapter 26

26

Shugo Chara ~ Vampire loves

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SHUGO CHARA, Peach-pit does.

Recap chapter: last time, the gang is in the territory of Vlad in order to rescue Amu. Can they get out alive?

Rima searches the floor then finds Amu sitting in a bright room decorated beautifully, quite different from the exterior building's design while Amu is dressed like a princess. She frowns seeing how Amu looked pampered rather than appear like a hostage. 'Looks like you are doing well.' She haughtily uttered.

'How did you get in?' Amu asked surprised as Rima stroll towards her. She wasn't expecting Rima of all people to come.

'The door… How else?' Rima frowns, not too fond of the idea of the enemy territory. She couldn't sense any danger in the room though she wasn't sure that it is safe. 'So tell me what has been going on while you were captured.'

Amu tells Rima how Vlad pampered her in contradiction to Vlad's companies who hurts her.

'That's some treatment – sugar and spice huh?' Rima stares at Amu, not that she cared about the pink haired. She searches the room for what Amu could use as a weapon.

Amu seeing the cautious look Rima has, she spoke her mind. 'We can't get out here you know. Only Vlad has the key.'

Rima eyes Amu. 'Then how can you explain me entering here? It wasn't locked.' She sounded like a smart aleck.

'He must have allowed you.' Amu answered gloomily. She points to a wide screen attached on the wall that she has been facing. 'See that?'

Rima looks at the screen, sees Ikuto desperation showing on the face, fighting vampires in the corridor. She looked stumped seeing Ikuto over powered. _What the hell is going on? A pure blood being over powered by what appears of lower class vampires?' _She shrugged. She approached the door, tried opening it but couldn't, even if by force she could not budge the door.

Meanwhile, Kairi still fighting Utau outside the building.

Kairi hid behind rubbles that formed in their destructive fight; unable to stand bleeding all over, his clothes tattered. _I hope that my Shiki reaches Kagami. _

'Looking bad there.' Kuukai appears with Kagami. Kagami holding Utau captive.

'You guys are finally here!' Kairi sighs relieved to see his allies had subdued Utau. 'You guys did it huh?' He left his hiding place revealing how dirty he is, his clothes torn and covered a bit with his blood.

'Thanks to Kagami's father.' Kuukai points out. 'Without that guy's help we wouldn't be able to catch her.'

'In my state I can't help anymore.' Kairi informs with a soft chuckle. He fell asleep.

Kagami and Kuukai looked at each other.

'We better hide him.' Kagami uttered. He lifts Kairi's body carrying the injured vampire in his arms. He set down Kairi where it isn't a hinder or would be detected. With him leading, they entered the building hoping to be of assistance to Ikuto.

Ikuto is fighting his way through the lower class vampire hall towards the direction he could sense someone powerful. He got covered in blood, his and the blood of the vampires he had slaughtered – too much to bear as Amu see the struggles that he is doing to save her.

Amu could only cry seeing the man's struggles while she lies in wait in the room. She tries to think of a way to help Ikuto in some way that she would not be a burden, that's when she recalled that she barely knows a thing about the enemy even with the visions and all. All she knows is that for a fact, Vlad would not harm her in any way as long as he believes her soul is of his beloved which she cannot use knowing how it would affect Ikuto.

TBC…


	28. Chapter 27  end

27 End

Shugo Chara ~ Vampire loves

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SHUGO CHARA, Peach-pit does.

'What are you doing?' Rima exclaimed seeing the desperation Amu did to open the door. She grabbed Amu's shoulder to stop the female from charging the door, 'Stop that!'

'I need to go to where Ikuto is or he'll die!' Amu reasoned trying to break free from Rima's hold.

Rima frowns seeing the desperation Amu is in as she refuse to let go knowing that Amu would charge the door again. 'Don't be like that! In the first place, creatures like him shouldn't exist! They are born of darkness!'

'But it is still Ikuto!' Amu sounded as if nothing had mattered, tears filled her eyes. 'He came to rescue me!'

'**A****vampire****is****a****vampire!** I am sure that Tadase warned you!' Somehow, Rima started arguing with Amu which she didn't intend to. 'They kill humans to feed themselves! They increase the creatures of the night by creating more monsters! He is no different who walks freely among humans!'

'But Ikuto is Ikuto!' Amu cries almost pleading to Rima. 'I won't change my mind just because he is a vampire! Pureblood or whatever, it is too late! I... I love him! I do not want to lose him!'

Rima couldn't believe what she is hearing – a human declaring her love to a vampire. The words did not please her, rather than hearing more, she decided to silence for the moment. She took out a medicine forcibly made Amu drank the small ampoule.

'What is that?' Amu stepped back away from Rima covering her mouth. It didn't take three minutes when she suddenly felt sleepy. She fell on the floor unconscious.

_Hmpf__… __That__'__ll__keep__you__quiet!_Rima stares at the sleeping Amu. _I__don__'__t__really__care__who__ever__dies.__But__I__suppose__I__do__cheer__a__bit__about__Ikuto__knowing__he__'__ll__follow__us__as__long__as__you__live__and__stay__safe.__But__… __I__think__it__is__better__that__the__world__is__rid__of__vampires._ She sighs as she looked around the room; she turned to Amu, drags the sleeping female into the bed after deducting that the safest place for Amu is in the room all locked up while she figure out a escape plan to attack.

…. Two years later…

'Where are you going Amu?' Nagihiko asked as he saw Amu took off right after class.

Amu stopped walking; she turned to face Nagahiko showing a bright smile. 'On a date!' she rushed away immediately leaving the university. She skipped as she reach the university main gate, standing, she saw Ikuto surrounded by females who are flirting with him.

Ikuto who spotted Amu left the females that swarm him ignoring them. He went to Amu's side, gave her a deep kiss then faced the females that stood stupefied at the public display that he did. 'Sorry.' He apologized with a smile, insincere. 'As you can see, I am tied to someone.' He escorts Amu away ignoring the disappointed females.

'Honestly, couldn't you have shooed them away in an easier manner?' Amu grumbles.

Ikuto gave a kiss to Amu's forehead. He smiles, 'Are you jealous? Don't worry; you are the only one for me.' He touched her gently, embraced her close that he could give a kiss on her lips.

Tadase stood from the distance, looked at Ikuto and Amu in disbelief that the two different beings a love could actually exist. He recalls the last when he found Rima shouting towards him during Amu's abduction panicking. He follows only to find Amu bathe in blood while Ikuto stare blankly at the body as did the other vampire. 'Amu!' he called as he dash towards Amu not even confirming what happened or who did it. Too focused on Amu trying to stop the bleeding from her stomach, he turned to Ikuto when he heard a croaking sound. He saw Ikuto strangling the vampire who no longer had an urge to fight.

'Ikuto…' Amu weakly called lying on the ground unable to see.

Ikuto dropped the vampire, rushed back to Amu's side. He looked relieved to see that Amu is still breathing though not out of danger.

'Ikuto…' Kairi called approaching Ikuto battered as him. 'We can save Amu, though it isn't sure with a risk that it might worsen her situation. Both of us will give her our blood. You know what may and may not happen, right?'

'Giving blood?' Tadase looked alarmed at Kairi and Ikuto. He knows perfectly that there will be a chance that Amu will die or turn into a vampire or heal back.

Ikuto slashed his wrist without a second thought, 'If she dies I'll follow her. If she turns into a vampire or remain as a human I will stay beside her.' He looked at Kairi waiting if the megane vampire would offer up blood.

Kairi smiles at Ikuto. He cut his wrist, let blood drip into Amu's lips as Ikuto did the same.

Back to the present.

'I never imagined that Amu would survive and remain as human though.' Tadase softly spoke. He turned away, left the other direction Ikuto and Amu took.

A/N: I will let you guys judge about this ending… Well I am working on something else so it will be a while before I post again…Though I hope you continue to appreciate creative writings (not only mine of course : )


End file.
